Not Just Tonight
by Readme4love
Summary: Michonne was looking for a one night stand. What she found would last a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm being serious Andrea, I am gonna have a one night stand. " Michonne was pacing back and forth in her office. She pointed out of the window.. "Mike is everywhere with a different woman while I'm over here turning back into a virgin" Michonne knew her friend didn't understand. It was hard to watch the person who was such an ass move on when she seemed stuck with no one who she even desired to spend time with.

Andrea threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Are you listening to yourself Mich? You are acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend but you are the one who broke things off with Mike." She walked over to Michonne placing her hands on her shoulders. "I'm all for you clearing your cobwebs but we all know that's not who you are."

Michonne dropped her head then looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to do it Dre... Tonight so make it happen." She was determined to get back into some type of sex life...

Andrea turned on her heels going back to the couch in Michonne's office to retrieve her purse. She pulled her cell phone out. "Siri call Sasha." She instructed the device.

"Hey what's up?" Sasha greeted. "Make it quick, I'm going into surgery."

"Hey Sash, Michonne is insisting she is having a one and done tonight are you in?" Andrea looked at Michonne sitting on the edge of her desk deep in thought. She was chewing on the side of her nail and tapping her foot on the carpeted floor.

Laughter erupted from the device as Sasha laughed heartily. "She is gonna fuck you up when she finds out about this." She laughed again until she heard Michonne in the background.

"Bitch are you in or not?"

"Michonne?" Sasha exclaimed in shock. "You really wanna do this?"

"I have to or I won't be able to move on. I don't want another relationship but I need a good fuck to clear away the Mike stench." She shivered in mock horror at the thought of Mike's touch.

"Well I am with you when you're right girlfriend" Sasha answered. "So meet at Sugar's around 730. I will call Maggie and Rosita. No backing out Mich, Bitch, I'm serious." She ended the call without a goodbye. Sasha was straight to the point.

"Ok then" Michonne expelled her breath looking over at Andrea who was gathering her things to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find you a 'fuck me' outfit for tonight." She strutted to the door before turning around to face Michonne. She stood there with one eyebrow raised. "You are just gonna let me pick you out an outfit?"

Michonne threw her hands in the air in surrender. "I'm all in! Go... hook a sista up!'

_ 4love _

Michonne and Andrea reached the bar just before 730. It was already crowded with people. Sugar's was one of Atlanta's hottest spots. It was owned by Sasha's brother, football star Tyrese Williams and his good buddy and teammate Abraham Ford. The bar was two to three deep with people trying to place an order. There was a loud whistle at the back and Andrea saw Tara waiving them over. Tara was the manager and also a good friend of the ladies.

All eyes turned to the two beauties making their way to the booth in the back. Michonne felt the stares and swayed her hips with more vigor. She knew she was hot in the outfit Andrea chose for her. The black leather pants were skin tight and hung low on her ample hips. The spaghetti strapped candy apple red wrap top left her cleavage open and her tits almost popping out. Her black Louboutins with the peep toes, a perfect pairing showing her perfectly manicured toes with a French manicure paint job. She felt hot and confident as she made her way to the booth following Andrea's thigh high red leather skirt and cream colored silk tank top with scrappy gold stiletto sandals.

Rick saw her from the door. Her gorgeous almond shaped eyes swept the crowd at the bar passing right over him in an attempt to not make eye contact. She licked her full lips painted red to match her top that left little to the imagination. When she walked past he turned in the seat to watch her walk by and let out a low whistle. He stood up to make an adjustment as he stared at the most spectacular ass he had ever witness. He would swear to that under oath. She was stunning and Rick knew he was not leaving tonight without making her acquaintance.

When she reached the table she put her small clutch down and raised both arms to secure a loc that escaped her messy bun. Her long arms were smooth and toned. The action allowed her top creep up and expose more of her toned stomach and the muscles there. He stared at her willing her to look in his direction but his view was blocked as three other ladies joining the table.

"Hey ladies looking good!" Tara said, eying each one up and down. "Still waiting for at least one of you to come over to the fun side." She laughed and took their appetizer and drink orders before walking away to tend the other patrons.

Now besides the hot blonde she entered with there was a green eyed brunette with a short bob cut. She was wearing boot cut jeans with cowboy boots and skin tight t-shirt that read 'taken'! The other was a Latino with long black hair swept up in a ponytail, wearing leather white leather short shorts and a hot pink silk halter and hot pick heeled Nikes. Then there was another African American with a big fluffy Afro centric puff high on her head. She was wearing a jumper that went to her ankles and 6 inch stilettos Sandals. They were a sight and every male in the room noticed.

Rick's attention was drawn back to the heated conversation Daryl and Shane were having about the hockey game playing on the big screen above the bar. The three Sheriff Deputies and friends only came in when they were here on assignment. This was the first time they had stopped in on a Friday night as they usually transported prisoners on Tuesday. With no duty for either of them on a Saturday morning they were out having a good time in the city.

About an hour later Daryl was trying to get the attention of the bartender for another round. Rick had just moved from his spot to go to the men's room when just as the bartender turned to get Daryl's order a voice called out. "Hey Noah can you send us another pitcher of margaritas and a round of beers please."

"Hey girl, you ain't see me waitin ta order?" Daryl was staring at Sasha as she grinned at the bartender. She had taken up Rick's empty space leaning over so Noah could hear her over the loud hum of the crowd. She turned to look at Daryl with her eyebrows creased together. He stared before checking her out from head to toe.

"So why didn't you?" Daryl shook his head and widened his eyes wondering if all city girls were this rude. She had a curious look on her face.

"Because you just sissies up here and tossed your order out before i could say shit" Daryl waived his hand in the air looking her up and down.

"Um anyways" she turned her attention back to Noah. "Thanks Noah, I'm sure Tara opened a tab for us." She turned back to Daryl and stated to speak but heard him. muttered under his breath "Bitches". Before he knew what was happening Sasha reached over the bar and grabbed Noah's small knife. She held it to Daryl's throat.

"Did you just call me a bitch you motha-fuckin redneck asshole?" She hissed out through her teeth.

"Whoa" Rick said just over her shoulder, having returned from the bathroom. He had caught the tail end of the 'conversation'. He glared at Daryl while reaching out to take the knife from Sasha's hand. "I'm sure 'Deputy' Dixon did not intend to say such a thing to a beautiful woman such as your self. Ain't that right Daryl?"

"Yup, my apologies" He sneered. Daryl was couldn't keep from staring at the spitfire who almost took his head off.

"Rick Grimes" Rick introduced himself as he handed the knife to Noah and extended his hand to Sasha who looked back and forth between Daryl and Rick. She shook it and glared back at Daryl. "The gentleman who temporarily lost his manners is Daryl Dixon and this if Shane Walsh" he said pointing to her left at Shane. "If you will allow we would like to buy you and your friends a round as a way to make amends." Rick quickly jumped at the opportunity to make contact.

"Are you all policemen?" She asked looking back to glare at Daryl.

"We are all Deputies from the King County Sheriff's Department ma'am" Shane offered tipping his non-existing hat to her.

"I just ordered our drinks but thanks for the offer." She was about to walk away when she remembered why they were there. "So come meet the ladies." She invited.

Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was going to get to meet the dark skinned beauty that kept his attention for the past couple of hours. They made there way to the booth in the back of the bar. "Ladies I would like to introduce some of King's Counties finest. Deputy Rick Grimes, Deputy Shane Walsh and hmm Daryl Dixon" The final name listed with intentional malice and a roll of her eyes.

Daryl grunted while Rick and Shane waved. "This is Michonne" she said pointing "This is Maggie, Andrea, Rosita and I'm Sasha." She finished sliding back into her seat across from Michonne. Daryl took post right next to Sasha placing his hand on the back of the seat.

The guys nodded at each lady as Sasha introduced them. Rick was standing just outside the step up booth next to Michonne. He extended his hand wanting to touch her and she took it. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles looking into her eye. "It's nice to meet you all" he said never taking his eyes from Michonne.

She felt like she was drowning in the clearest ocean. His eyes were so blue and just when she thought she could identify the color it changed as he continued to stare at her. Maggie drew her attention with a nudge to her hip. "Let me out so I can call Glen back. I've missed seven calls."

Michonne slid out of the booth to let Maggie out. There was barely any space between the booth and Rick who refused to move an inch. Their bodies were almost touching as she stepped down at the back of the booth. Once Maggie was out Michonne went to move back into the booth but was halted as Rick's knee pressed between her legs hitting the back of the booth. She looked down and then up at his smirking face.

Michonne leaned back casually on her right leg with her hands on her hips. She watched as RIck's eyes traveled up her body. 'This white boy gonna get himself in trouble' she laughed to herself. He had her seriously considering taking him home tonight just from his boldness. When his eyes finally made it back to hers they stared at each other lost in their thoughts.

The drinks came and Sasha began pouring and handing out drinks as the conversation turned from stupid criminals to pick-up lines that would never work. The conversation between the group progressed nicely. Shane slid in the booth next to Andrea as he noticed Rick keeping Michonne occupied.

She nudged his leg with her own getting his attention after about thirty minutes. She was checking him out in his blue button down shirt and well worn black jeans with brown cowboy boots. He was definitely easy on the eyes. Feeling both sexy and emboldened by the amount of liquor she had consumed she titled her head and smiled sweetly. "Is there something you want Deputy?" She asked licking her lips, her eyes sliding down to his lips and back up.

"Yeah" he drawled out slowly. Leaning in close to her ear "I want you" he whispered. "Maybe there is a more quiet spot where we can go talk?" She even smelled good, like coconut and vanilla. It was intoxicating and he wanted to breath her in.

Michonne's hands smoothed up Rick's chest and down his arms. It felt like electricity moved through her entire core from that simple touch. She felt his muscled tense under her hands and knew he felt it too. She turned her head into him and whispered back. "How about my place?" Rick leaned back to look at her and she winked at him licking her lips again.

Rick bit his bottom lip, titling his head to the side. "Yes ma'am, yes indeed" He breathed out slowly nodding his head. Rick was shocked and elated. He didn't think this would be happening this way. He wanted to clear the table where their friends were and fuck her right there and then. He moved back slightly to allow her to move and him to recover his senses. She reached for her small bag resting on the table.

She hesitated and asked him "Do you have a card?" He pulled out his wallet and she took it digging out his drivers license and two business cards. She handed a card to Sasha and the other to Rosita. Then she took a picture of his license and handed it and his wallet back. Rick appreciated her cautiousness. The gesture allowed some safety for herself. Shane was holding a whispered conversation with Andrea when she addressed the table. "Ladies I will catch up with you tomorrow. Shane, Daryl it was nice to meet you both." She gave Rick and look and began to walk away.

Rosita, Andrea and Sasha looked at each other with raised eyebrows and grins.. "Are you leaving with her?" Daryl asked Rick when he began to follow Michonne. Rick pointed at her ass grabbing Daryl's shoulder. He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, and with a light squeeze to Daryl's shoulder he nodded without taking his eyes off of her swaying hips followed her towards the exit.

'She better not be no high priced hooker or some shit" Daryl called after him.

"You know what... Fuck you Daryl Redneck ass Dixon". Sasha rolled her eyes at him. Giving him the finger.

He looked over at her and tipped his head back "You know what Sasha you got a dirty ass mouth! But If that's what you want, came on girl! We can go some rounds and see who cries uncle first." He glared at her under his hair and she stared back in shock.

"Cards on the table Dixon" Rosita challenged for her open mouthed friend. Daryl took out his wallet handed Rosita his ID and dropped two business cards on the table as she took the photo with her phone and handed it back. "And by the way it's Dr Williams if you're nasty." Rosita laughed. Sasha smirked at her friend, shaking her head as Daryl extended his hand. Sasha looked at it before getting up and stepping into him. "Tsk" Daryl sucked his teeth and moved back to let her lead the way.

Andrea reached over and palmed Shane's hard-on. "Come on then" He grinned at her. He slid out of the booth reaching for his wallet, he followed Daryl's actions with the ID and cards and dashed off after Andrea who was halfway to the door.

Maggie walked back to the table to find everyone gone except Rosita who had a half shocked animated look on her face. "Where is everyone" She asked. Tara had just reached the table and began to clear the bottles and empty glasses. Both ladies were waiting for Rosita's explanation.

"Well apparently its hook-up Friday and they all hooked-up." She laughed at their faces and she knew that's exactly how she looked. "I can't wait to tell Abraham. He swore up and down Mich would not go through with it. I should have made the fucking bet...Shit."

"Who with who?" Maggie asked sitting down. Tara sat opposite Maggie. Both ladies were moving in slow motion as if their lives depended on this information.

"Michonne left with the blue eyed dream boat and then the redneck pretty much just tossed Sasha over his shoulder cave man style. Then Andrea sexually assaulted office number three under the table not so subtly."

Tara held up a hand. "So you are saying our demure Ms. Michonne Ben'et left with a guy she just met and Sasha left with the guy she was about to kill at the bar?" All three ladies roared with laughter.

_ 4love _

Rick went to the bar to settle their tabs and collect his credit card while Michonne called for an Uber. He paid both tabs knowing Daryl and Shane would settle up and split the bill with him later. They had just got into the car and pulled away when Sasha and Daryl came out.

Sasha noticed Andrea walk out with Shane wrapped around her from the back. She snorted and Andrea looked at her shrugging her shoulder with a grin. The Uber came and Daryl reach around quickly to get the door open for Sasha. She took in the smug look on his face and place a kiss right on his lips and got into the vehicle. Daryl shook his head smiling in shock.

"So y'all come here picking up guys a lot?" Shane asked Andrea as the Uber carrying Daryl and Sasha sped away. He was curious as to what they were getting into with these fine ass women who seemed too easy.

"Actually this is a first" Andrea admitted. "One of us was going through something so we came out to loosen up a bit. Y'all got lucky as we were in a particular kind of mood." She moved to the curb where the Uber pulled up and got in quickly.

"So right place... right time?"

"Exactly." Andrea giggled.

_ 4love _

As soon as Rick got into the car with Michonne he claimed her lips. There was no way he was not going to touch and kiss her sitting as close as they were. She didn't even bother to move close to the other door, stopping with just enough room for him to sit. He was temped to pull her into his lap and kiss every expose piece of her skin as he could. The couple never came up for air in the eight minutes to took to reach her building.

The car stopped in front of a high rise condo building and they quickly exited moving to the elevator inside. Michonne pushed the button and the doors opened immediately. Michonne stepped inside with Rick following closely. He stepped into the back of her and palmed her ass in his hands. "The is a work of art." He exclaimed. "It should be one of the wonders of the world." He stepped in closer and grind his erection into her. She pushed her ass back and he growled deep in his throat. "Harder please" he begged and she accommodated using the elevator wall for leverage.

The elevator chimed indicating their arrival. Michonne swiped a card and punched in another code and the doors opened to her unit. Rick gave a low whistle when he enter the spacious condo. The cream colored leather furniture sat atop of a large purple area rug covering hard wood floors. The open plan flowing into a beautiful chef's kitchen with glass door white washed cabinets. Michonne picked up a remote and opened the blinds covering the outer walls. She walked to the bar as Rick looked out over the city. "What do you do?" He asked in awe.

She chuckled lightly. "I am an ADA. But don't be fooled my dad bought this place for me when I passed the bar. Prosecutors don't make this kind of money." She walked over and handed him a glass of whiskey as she noted that was his drink of choice at the bar. He took it absently looking at her move around the room. He wondered if she was nervous. He walked over to stand in front of her pulling her into him with a hand on her ass. "I don't want to be presumptuous. And just so there is no misunderstandings... Tell me why I'm here Michonne."

Michonne looked into the storm. His look was intense, his lust turning his eyes deep sea blue. He was waiting for her answer. He was breathing hard in and out and rubbing his palm up and down then squeezing her ass. "There is no misunderstanding Rick. You are here to fuck me until you have to leave." He bent over placing the glass of whiskey on the table before he pressed his lips to hers. He cupped her face before slipping his hand to the back of her neck and holding her in place as his lips and tongue explored her mouth. Her hands circled his neck and her finger thread into the curls of his hair.

"Where baby... It doesn't matter to me. Here on the floor, the kitchen counter. Just tell me where." Rick buried his face in her neck sucking her skin. Michonne pulled away holding his forearm to steady herself. She turned around and headed for the stairs leading to her loft bedroom. She paused at the foot of the stairs looking over her shoulder. She watched him stalk towards her with his thick thighs and bowed legs. It took a moment realized the growl she heard was coming from her own throat. Just as he was about to reach her she released the button on her top and shimmied it off of her shoulders letting it drop at his feet.

He was temporarily mesmerized watching the tiny material cascade to the floor. He looked up when he hear her heels on the stairs. He was just in time for that ass to reach eye level. He quickly started to follow.

She ascended the stairs releasing the clasp on her leather pants and sliding the zipper down. Rick could see the thin strip of her g-string peeking out from her loosened pants. She reached to top of the stairs and stopped kicking off her shoes before shimming her pants down. Bending at the waist she pressed her ass out to step out of the pants. Rick reached her apex just in time to lick her through the thin strip of material. A ripple ran through her body at the contact. "Shoes back on please" rick asked.

He cupped her hip as she slipped back into her red bottom shoes and proceeded further into the room in only her g-string and 4 inch heels. Keeping her back to him just because she knew he enjoyed the view she stated, "Your turn, clothes off. Hey Siri play Michonne's fucking playlist." Rick chuckled.

Rick moved in the room noticing the king sized sleigh bed in the middle of the room. He pulled his button down shirt over his head not bothering with buttons and kicked off his boots. Moving up behind her he cupped her breast in his hands and kissed her shoulder. She grind hard into him as he pinched her nipples making her moan loudly. He sucked her neck and pinched hard on her nipples needing to hear her again.

Michonne moved away slipping out of g-string and stepping again out of her shoes, she rolled onto the bed giggling. "Why are you still wearing pants?"

Rick dropped his pants and boxer briefs to the floor and crawled after her on the bed. Stretching out next her he leaned in kissing her lips softly. Kissing her was like kissing pillows. Her lips were plump and soft. He licked into the crease asking for entry which she granted eagerly. He tasted her tongue with his licking around it. He thrust his tongue deep in her mouth and she began to suck it hard. He pulled his tongue from her mouth and plunged it in again, fucking her mouth with it. Her hands in his hair was holding him to her and she was squirming her body into his.

His hand was pressed on the stomach to stop her from wiggling. His hand moved lower to cup her sex. His middle finger pressed into her folds and he moaned into her mouth finding her slippery and wet. "So wet Minx!" He breathed into mer mouth. Her legs fell open and she bent her knees. Her right knee was resting against his hip as he leaned slightly over her. He moved in closer and she felt his hard-on press into her ass cheek. She moved her hand between them and grasped onto it and began stroking him in her fisted hand.

He sunk two fingers deep into her causing her back to arch. His long finger explored the inside of her pussy, moving in and out and circling. She was panting into his mouth but didn't let go of him. They stayed that way lips barely touching, breaths mingled, stroking each other.

"You're big" She moaned into his mouth still stroking him. she felt him twitch and she ran her palm over his dick head coating her hand with his pre-cum. "I want you now Rick... inside me please." Her hips were circling and she was squeezing his fingers inside of her. Rick was mesmerized by the feeling of her wet, tight pussy and her hand on his dick.

He moved slowly between her legs before removing his fingers. He sucked one of his fingers clean that was inside her before coating her lips with the other. Her lips parted taking his digit into mouth and sucking it clean. She pumped his dick a couple more times before positioning him at her entrance. He pushed inside her slowly but completely with a groan. His head falling to her shoulder. He circled his hips adjusting to how tight and hot she was. He felt her everywhere on his penis. She had him complete gloved in her tight canal.

""Fuck you feel good!" He started moving slowly pulling out and pushing back in to her fully. Her hips were still circling until he set a rhythm, then she match it. He was resting on his forearms and reached down with one hand to cup her ass. He pulled back to look at her, she was biting her lip with her eyes closed. He raised up more to look down her body beneath him. Her breast were jiggling up and down in tandem with his thrusts, her nipples hard. Her stomach was displaying every muscle. He watching as he slipped in and out of her. "God... you're fucking perfect." He exclaimed in wonder.

Her left hand was in his hair tangled in the curls while her right hand circled under his arm holding his bicep. She was concentrating on the feel of his thick veiny dick moving inside of her. He had her completely full, it was almost too much. Every time he pushed back in she felt his balls hit her ass and his mushroom rubbed her spot. His pelvic hairs tickled her clit when plunged deep and circled his hips. His stroke was delicious.

He pulled his hand from her ass to finger her clit as he was ready to explode. They were both covered in sweat, few words had been spoken. Their body were speaking for them. Time passed and stood still as they kissed and breathed into each other. Groaning, moaning and staring into each other's eyes. Their hands roamed the others body, getting to know intimate details.

He bent his head sucking her nipple into his mouth. The pads of his finger pressed urgently into her clit and circled her bud begging for her release. He felt her tighten around him as her fingers that were threading through his hair pressing into his scalp.

Rick sucked her clavicle and kissed up her neck to her lips "Can I cum inside you, Michonne?" He breathed it out as if it was his dying wish. Her orgasm rocked her at his request. Her foot pressed into the mattress and her back arched pressing her breast into his hard chest.

"Fuck! Yes, Rick!" She screamed it.

Rick's growl was pure animalistic with his own release, moving his hand back to her ass and pressing hard into her as his seed filled her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ 4love_

"Sooo..." Michonne began finally regaining her rational mind. "Do you want to address the very large raw elephant in the room or shall I?" Rick and Michonne were both laying on the backs after returning from orgasmic bliss.

Rick chuckled lightly looking over at her profile. "You can start."

"Ok" she said. Rolling over to her side and propping up on elbow to look down at him. she let her gaze slip down the entire length of him before meeting his eyes. "Well the good news is I am on birth control" Rick let out a breath hearing this. "But... Under the circumstances a rubber should have been used. I'm not saying you have an STD to pass along but I don't 'really' know right?"

Michonne was stammering but she couldn't help it. Why didn't she make him wear a rubber? It was so unlike her to just lose control. Her mind was moving faster than her mouth. She would have to tell Sasha and get a full work-up. Blood test needed to be arranged and what else. "Oh my god." She cried falling back on the bed.

Rick raised up looking down at her, assuming the position she just vacated. "I have been divorced for two years and before that separated from my wife for 4 months." He didn't know why he was going out of his way to assuage her guilt and/or fears. "You are the first woman since." He finished.

Michonne just stared at him so he continued. "We go through several check-ups per year in the department that includes full blood work and Venereal screenings. Trust me or not, I don't have anything to give you." He stared into her eyes willing her to see the truth.

Michonne saw it as he continued to look deep into her eyes. His eyes were honest and sincere. She couldn't look away so she offered her own truth. "My ex cheated on me about a year ago and I got a complete check-up after. Sasha made me get a follow-up six months after to make sure he didn't... you know, give me something. I um was all clear...so..." She smiled coyly up at him.

Rick smile, she was adorable with those big almond shaped eyes. "Good to know" He said before bending down to kiss her tenderly. "So you are a lawyer and Sasha is a doctor?" He asked. "What about the others and how are you all friends?"

"Is that what you really want to talk about Rick?" Michonne didn't want to talk. There was a reason he was there in her bed and she didn't want to waste time on words. "Let me ask you a question."

"Oh, so I don't get to ask questions but you do?"

"Correct" she chuckled. "So are you ready for the question Deputy.\?"

"I am!"

Michonne ran her hand over the ten o'clock shadow covering his jaw and let her thumb trace across his lips. "Are you always so gentle?"

Rick parted his lips letting her insert her thumb into his mouth. He shook his head slowly as he began to roll his tongue around the digit, watching as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. Rick felt his heart pounding in his chest as his dick hardened. All she would have to do was look down to see the effect her question was having on him. This had to be a dream and he didn't want it to ever end. Rick began to suck hard on her the thumb still in his mouth.

"Show me!" She said her eyes darting back and forth between his eyes and his mouth as he sucked and then began nibbling the edge of her thumb with his teeth. She knew where she wanted his mouth next and it was making her drip. She felt the throbbing between her thighs and her stomach tightened. He moved his hand to his now fully erect dick and started to rub it drawing her full attention there.

Rick pulled up to his knees letting her thumb fall from his mouth and pulled her towards him by the back of her knee. He eased backwards off of the bed and pulled her to the edge never letting her break eye contact. Now standing between her legs he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deep. There was no gentleness, only hunger and greed. Rick kissed down her neck and across her clavicle. His hands on her hips pulled her closer until her wet cunt pressed against him.

Michonne moaned

Rick growled at the sound before pulling back and flipping her over. He bent down face to ass and buried his nose in her wetness. His tongue pressed between her folds and he licked her all the way to her ass. "Oh god Rick...again." He licked her again and she buried her face in her comforter kicking her foot out behind her. Rick pushed her knees up onto the bed and Michonne was great full for yoga. He had her froggy style with her ass in the air.

His tongue was doing sinful things to her all of which had her moaning and screaming into the bed. His thumb began to circle her clit as his tongue pumped into her. All she could do was rock back into his face as he devoured her. He was lapping at her like a dog and she produced a steady stream for him to drink from. All coherent thought escaped her as he began sucking and teasing her clit with his tongue and his finger entered her. She felt his finger crook inside her and rub her walls. "Oh god Rick... oh god Rick..." It was a prayer and hymn and he wanted it to continue but it was making him crazy.

"Fucking come for me Minx" He growled into her and bit not so gently onto her bud.

"Rick" She screamed trying to pull away from him but he was holding her hips at the bend of her thighs. He held her bud in his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Michonne screamed to the heavens pulling the comforter into her chest as stars danced across her vision and her voice became soundless. Her breathing was coming in shallow huffs.

She felt his hands rubbing her back as she came back to reality and when her breathing regulated he tapped her ass for her to move back onto the bed. She felt him crawl behind her before his arm circled her waist positioning her on all fours. "Are you ok?" He asked rubbing down the center of her back with both hands.

Michonne looked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah" she breathed out. He was grinning back at her and she realized he was not going to be gentle. Michonne licked lips and sucked the bottom one into her mouth. Adjusting her position with a slightly wider stance she gripped the comforter in hands. "What are you waiting for Deputy?" She teased.

Rick tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows just as his hand came down in a hard slap again her ass cheek. "Fuck" she hissed letting her head fall. Gathering herself she turned and looked back at him again. They stared at each other, him rubbing her cheek where is hand landed. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the force of him slamming into her.

Her mouth hung open but she refused to look away. She began to push back into him every time he thrust forward. "Fuck yeah Minx, work that ass". Rick broke contact with her eyes to watch her ass slamming into him. "Goddam that is beautiful." He stopped thrusting suddenly. "Come on baby fuck me."

Michonne threw her head back rocked back into him as hard as she could.."Mmm yeah, just like that" He slapped her ass again and rubbed up her spine. He grabbed a handful of her dreads and wrapped his other arm around her waist before leaning into her ear and whispering. "My turn Minx". He held her still while he pounded her pussy. She got wetter and tighter with every thrust. "Fuck baby did you cum on me?" He couldn't make sense of what she was trying to say between the moans.

Rick didn't let up, lost in the feel of her pulsating around his dick, she was slick with her juices and so hot. He could smell her still in his nose and on his lip. He licked them to have all senses stimulated by her, his minx, Michonne. Her legs were trembling and she was gripping his arm around her waist. "Don't give out on me Minx" he hissed as he pulled her up pressing her back against his chest. "Where do you want me to come?" He asked licking the sweat from her neck and then the side of her face.

"Shit Rick.." he was doing that thing where he thrust in and grind and she couldn't concentrate on nothing else.

"Tell me baby or we will be testing the strength of your birth control."

"Uh, oh shit. On. My. Ass. Rick!" Said panted between thrusts. And she was coming again. Her head fell back onto his should and her nails dug into his thighs. He released his hold and pushed onto the bed. She laid there coming back from wonder land when he straddled her hip and pushed back into her. "Rick" she whimpered still trying to catch her breath from her last orgasm.

Rick pressed his body into her back and raised her hands above her head. He moved her to one side and sucked her earlobe before asking "Why am I here Michonne?" He was grinding slow and hard stroking the depth of her.

"To fuck me..." she breathed out, "Fuck me... fuck!" Rick kissed her on her cheek and licked the tear that slipped from the inner corner of her eye.

"Am i hurting you?" He asked but never ceased the assault. Her body told him everything he needed to know. The small push back from her ass, the tightening of her pussy when he pulled out, her finger intwined in his above their heads. When she didn't answer he asked again.

"No...no Rick. I... I'm going to cum again." Michonne couldn't believe the amount of orgasm Rick had given her. She felt totally spent each time but then there came another one and another.

"Me too baby." Rick pulled out just as he felt her tighten around him in surrender and let his semen squirt out onto her ass cheek. He fell onto his side looking at her. She had her eyes and had pulled her arms in close to her body. Her full pouty heart shaped lips her slightly open as her tongue darted out moisten them. Rick leaned into her space and she moved in to allow him to kiss her. "Are you ok?"

She opened her eyes and huge smile covered her face "I'm fantastic" she stated reaching out to run her fingers through his stubble. "You are fantastic!" She was being honest and started to giggle. Rick was smiling at her but looked confused as well from her sudden fit of giggles. "I'm fucked!" She said finally giving in to full out laughter. "Don't ask!" She added quickly.

After getting cleaned up the and Michonne insisting on changing the sheets, the pair finally cuddled up in Michonne's king sized bed. "You never said when you needed to leave." Michonne queried finally breaking their comfortable silence. She was nervous about him staying the entire night but knew that she didn't want him to leave either.

"We have to have the transport back by ten A.M." Rick answered. He pulled her closer nuzzling his face in her hair as hey spooned together. "Are you trying to kick me out?"

"No Rick" She laughed. "Get some sleep."

_4love_

Michonne was awaken by a ringing sound that she didn't recognize. She knew it wasn't any of her ringtones. She sat up and remembered that she wasn't alone. Shaking Rick from his sleep, "Is that your phone?" Rick was looking at Michonne as if she wasn't real so she pinched his nipple.

"Ouch" He exclaimed covering his chest with his hand.

"Is that your phone ringing" She was using hand gestures as if talking to someone hard of hearing. Rick finally caught on and jumped out of bed in search of his phone. It had stopped ringing by the time he reached it so he hit the call back button seeing that it was Daryl calling.

The phone rang once before Daryl was shouting.. "Man come get me this woman won't shut up!" Rick could hear a woman in the background but could not make out what she was saying.

"What woman Daryl? Where are you?" Rick asked.

"I'm with Sasha..."

"Michonne's Sasha?" Michonne sat up in the bed hearing hers and her friend's names. rick came back and sat next to her. Michonne reached over him and hit the speaker button on the phone.

"Yeah man, it's torture." Rick heard Sasha laughing before she must have taken the phone from Daryl.

"You boy is a sore loser Rick." "Give me my damn phone girl." There seemed to be a scuffle and then running and a door closed. Rick looked at Michonne looking at the phone as if the scene was being played out across the screen.

"Sasha are you ok" What is happening?" Michonne asked.

"Girl he embarrassed cause I made him cry. Apparently the redneck ain't eva been rode right before.." She laughed out. There was banging and Daryl yelling "give me back my phone" from the other side of a closed door. "What the fuck did you pick my lock? Oh lord Daryl calm down" "maybe I should put somethan in your mouth to shut you up" "Oh umm bye y'all"

The phone went dead with a confused Michonne and Rick looking at each other before breaking out laughing. "I guess she didn't tell him she lives 4 floors above me."

"It's almost six.." rick said looking over at Michonne's smiling face. She pulled him down on the mattress and straddled him. She leaned forward for a languid kiss her locs providing a curtain. Ricks hands rubbed up her thighs to her back.

"I guess its time to say goodbye then." She rotated her hips grinding her now wet pussy onto his dick. She felt him twitch under her and repeated the action. He was harder every time the touched him with her center. Reaching between them she aimed him at her opening and sunk down onto him, claiming his entire length. "Let's see if I can make you cry.."

_ 4love_

Rick had just went down on the elevator when Michonne's phone started ringing. "Get your ass up here bitch" Sasha demanded.

"Make coffee then shit" She replied dragging herself to the elevator.

The elevator arrived with Andrea already on board. "Why the fuck is she calling a damn morning after meeting at seven in the damn morning?" She wrapped her arms around Michonne when she stepped into the elevator resting her head on her shoulder. It took only a minute to reach Sasha's floor. The elevator opened to Sasha pacing back and forth in front of her open balcony doors. "What. The. Fuck. Happened in here." Andrea asked looking around.

The room was a mess with the couch pillows thrown everywhere. Some things appeared to have fallen off of the coffee table and Sasha's outfit from last night was in the middle of the floor, shoes at the door. "Sex with Daryl Dixon happened in here. The redneck tried to fuck me in every room. This shit is on you Michonne."

Michonne looked at her confused. Sasha had stopped pacing and started cleaning the room with Andrea helping. "How is you bringing a guy to your place my fault? It's not like its the first time Sasha."

"I'm not the one who needed to get laid and insisted on a one night stand Bitch."

"You know what Sasha Elise Williams... what's up?" Michonne placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Sasha.

Sasha dropped down onto her oversized sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest. She dropped her head onto her knees and let out a long low groan. Michonne and Andrea went to her, sitting on either side and looking at each other with curious stares. Andrea rubbed Sasha's back gently. "Talk to us mama, what's going on."

_4love_

 _Sasha and Daryl!_

 _Sasha got into the back of the Uber moving to the far side to make room for Daryl. He got into the car and laid his head in her lap, reaching up to rub his knuckles softy down the side of her face. "You're so pretty and I'm sorry for being an asshole." He knew he was being giving a gift to be here right now after what happened at the bar._

 _Sasha brushed his hair out of his face, "I know Daryl!" She said his name with her best backwoods accent._

 _The Uber pulled up at a Walgreen. Sasha pushed daryl up and pointed to the store. "Condoms" was all she said. Daryl hopped out quickly and was back in record time._

 _Daryl followed Sasha into her condo on the looking around in awe. It looked the one gigantic room surrounded by windows. Hardwood covered the floors, there were white oversized chairs and a large oversized sofa to match. There were various sculptures and art on eisles. The walls along the one wall were painted a rich red, almost burgundy. "I am officially in fucking bouchée villa."_

" _Fuck you Daryl" Sasha retorted as she kicked off her shoes._

" _Naw say it right" Daryl challenged as began stepping closer to her._

" _Fuck me Daryl" She smirked._

 _He pulled her into his lips by the back of her neck and bent her over his arm in her lower back. She had to grab his waist to hold on. The kiss had her soaring. It was open mouthed and light, with his lips barely touching her as his tongue teased and danced with her own. He pushed her away and pulled his shirt off. He was looking at her jumper trying to figure out how to get it off of her when she opened a flap and unzipped it._

 _Sasha was backing up and let the jumper fall to the floor before kicking it away. She was standing barefoot in her leopard posh up bra and thong. Daryl kick off his boots and dropped his pants and boxers in one swift move before stalking towards her picking up the box of condoms on the way. He tore the box open taking out a package and putting it between her lips._

 _Daryl kissed her shoulder removing her bra strap with his teeth while his hand removed the other. He captured her nipple in his mouth and ran his hands up her back releasing the clasp. Her bra fell to the floor and their feet. He moved to her other nipple as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties and pushed them from her hips._

 _He was kissing and licking between her lips as he drug her to the floor and positioned himself between her open thighs. He blew lightly into her vagina and watched as her juices trickled out. Daryl grunted and licked it up before driving his tongue through her folds._

" _Fuck" Sasha moaned letting the condom fall from her mouth. She rubbed her hand down his head and pulled him in back the nape. Daryl worked her until she screamed out her orgasm and he quickly moved over her. He found the condom, opening it and sliding it on expertly. He reclaimed her lips before pushing into her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...fuck"._

 _Daryl grunted resting on his forearms as he pumped in and out of her. Sasha watched him, his eyes closed, licking his lips and grunting. He was completely in the moment as she moved his hair from his face. She pulled him down for another kiss moving her free hand to his ass to pull him closer. He grunted again into her mouth._

 _When his thrust got faster she knew he was ready to cum. She wrapped her legs around him and met him thrust for thrust. He growled out his orgasm twitching and jerking inside her causing her own release. "Oh fuck, oh fuck...fuck" she screamed into his ear._

 _Daryl rolled them over reversing their position. When they recovered Sasha realized he was still hard inside her. She sat up and circled her hips. Daryl opened his eyes but didn't look at her so she repeated the action again and again. His hands grabbed her hips and he lifted her slightly, bending his knees he pushed up. "Shit, yeah do that," Sasha cried out._

 _She let him have control only for a moment before she placed her feet on the floor and began riding him holding onto his chest. His eyes rolled back and closed as she continued fucking him. She paused as her she felt herself about to reach nirvana and turned around with her ass facing him. Daryl slapped her ass cheek and she started twirking her ass on his dick. "Fuck" Daryl said sitting up. Sasha pressed her back into his chest forcing him to lay back and continued to circle her hips pulling him in and out of her her wet center._

 _Daryl was holding onto her breast and sucking her neck. He knew she was ready to cum but she liked torturing him. He reached down and found her bud and began circling with the pad of his finger matching her rhythm. She was moaning and shaking. "Sasha?" She hummed. "Scream my name when you cum Doc."_

" _Fuck you Daryl!" She screamed. "Oh god Daryl" she was cumming and it was mind blowing._

 _Sasha eased off of him letting his finally flaxen dick fall out of her. She reached down and removed the condom tossing it in the planting Walgreens bag she found discarded near the condom bad. She turned back to Daryl who had his arm across his face. She picked it up and saw the tear roll down the side of his face._

 __4love__

"I love that man." She explained not lifting her head. No one spoke as they tried to process what she had confessed. "You guys know I don't do anything without a plan. I went to the bar to get his attention." Michonne was biting her top lip and waiting for Sasha to continue. They all knew Sasha was up to something as they never had to go to the bar to place drink orders.

"He threw me off when he called me a bitch but then he wouldn't go away." Sasha shook her head and leaned back against the sofa cushions. "Now what the fuck I'm I going to do. As soon as he finds out imma clingy bitch he will run for the door." Andrea pulled her in for a hug as a tear slid down her cheek.

"No he wont Sash, how can anyone reject your love, its all consuming!" Andrea was rocking back and forth with Sasha. Michonne encircled their hugging bodies with her arms.

"If he stuck around after you showed your crazy I don't know why he would run from you love. Sasha even after you stole his phone he stayed last night. Come on... there is something real with you guys."

"The man fucked me like I was his sole mission in life." She trembled from the memory causing Michonne to pull away to look at her closely.

"What was that movie where the wolf boy fell for the vampire chic?" She asked. "You know the one Andrea, you kept trying to get me to read the books."

"Twilight." Andrea answered through her yawn.

"That's it. And the the wolves called it something when they mated or ... shit I cant remember."

"Imprinting" Andrea informed them. "The wolf imprints on their mate"

"Yes" Michonne said excitedly "That's the shit. They must have been because I am certainly feeling imprinted upon." She was looking back and forth at Sasha and Andrea to catch on to what she was trying to explain.

"Bitch you are such a nerd" Sasha said smirking at her. "But I get what you are saying." She leaned back on the sofa again. "What I just said doesn't leave this room, not even to Maggie or Rosita. Now coffee or bed?" She asked.

"I still have shit to discuss" Andrea said pulling up onto her knees in the sofa. "You two are talking about imprinting and great sex and I just wanted the night to end. Walsh did not make the same impression with is 'you like that girl, you want more of this, yeah you do' I wanted to scream 'mother fucker shut up and get out..." Both Michonne and Sasha were staring sadly but amused at Andrea.

Sasha reach over and pulled her into a hug reversing their earlier positions. "I'm so sorry honey, I'm really really sorry that you missed out because I feel like doing cartwheels and shit. Daryl fucked like nobodies business and let me tell you I can't wait to do it again."

"You are a bitch to the tenth degree Sasha." Andrea and Michonne laughed at her bragging. "Michonne spill" Andrea and Sasha looked to her waiting for some details."

"I just want to know why y'all never told me white boys got down like that." They all erupted into fits of laughter. "No seriously, wait" She started counting on her fingers and whispering to herself. "Yeah like 6 orgasm, come on who does that?"

"Fuck the both of you, I'm going home!" Andrea jumped up and headed for the elevator.

"No Dre, don't go. we will stop." Sasha begged. Andrea reluctantly returned to the sofa eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Never mind you know I want to hear all about your one night stand." Andrea deadpanned. "Proceed"

"Not just tonight or rather last night." Michonne stated. "You don't just walk away from dick that good."

"Yeah but did he give you what you needed" Sasha asked knowing that Michonne liked sex in a particular kind of kinky. She never understood the need to have any level of pain with pleasure.

Michonne fell back on the couch kicking her feet up and down in the air, smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "Let's just say, I bet the neighbor know his name." She tucked her lips in her mouth trying to suppress the smile from spreading all over her face. "He was so focused and intense at first time doing that imprinting shit, but the second round had me literally passing out. And he talks, oh my god it was so sexy! Not like bragging but...um shit I forgot what I was saying." She laughed again staring at the ceiling as Sasha joined in. Andrea sat back and folded her arm across her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all who follow this little story. Thank you to all those who reviewed and requested more. You guys made me feel so welcome to fanfiction. This chapter got away from me but here it is. I hope you all enjoy and dont forget to leave a review.

xoxoxoxoxo

Shane and Daryl was waiting in the lobby when Rick stepped off the elevator. "Finally" Shane stood up, stretching from sitting in the oversized armed chair in the lobby. Daryl was standing in from of the windows watching the scene outside.

"Yeah" Rick drawled out slowly, "Let's get on the road. Whose driving?" He looked back and forth between Daryl and Shane as they looked at each other. "Come on, I drove in yesterday so its one or the other of you." Rick walked out of lobby reading an incoming text.

 **Text: From Minx to DG - I got what I needed and more. "Smiley face".**

"I got it!" Shane hissed following Rick to the van parked on the street.

Daryl shrugged and brought up the rear. Once outside Shane hopped into the driver's seat while Rick held the door for Daryl to climb in the middle.

Rick leaned against the window as Daryl and Shane argued over music and tried to tune them out. "So, anybody wanna talk about last night?" Shane asked.

"You obviously want to share, so go head" Daryl acknowledged planting his foot on the dashboard.

"I just want to say the chick was uptight. She wouldn't let me kiss her, didn't want oral and acted like everything i did wasn't to her damn standards." Shane glanced over at the shocked expressions on both Rick's and Daryl's faces. "Seriously, she was like 'slow dow' or 'go faster', 'not so hard', After a while I just started askin', 'how about this or that', 'you like that'! Shit I just wanted to nut and go sleep."

Daryl burst first, followed by Rick as they laughed at Shane recount of his evening with Andrea. "I don't know what she wanted, but obviously I was not the right choice to accomplish the deed." Shane continued. He was shaking his head, totally confused. "I can't image your evening went any better, Dee with the way you and Sasha was going back and forth."

"She's a piece of work, but we connected." Daryl looked reflectively at Shane and then Rick. "I'm pretty sure, no I know that I'm not letting her out of my life anytime soon."

Rick studied Daryl's profile a minute before asking, "What does that mean?"

"Means what I said." Daryl responded.

"But there's more to it than that, right?" Rick continued to question.

"Man I said what I said!"

"Little Daryl done fell his ass in love after just one night." Shane laughed.

"Man, fuck you. That girl is special, she don't take no shit, says what she means and can fuck like a freak. So like I said, I'm not letting her go anytime soon." Daryl emphasized with a slap to the dashboard. "If ever!" He added.

Shane stole several glances in Daryl's direction while trying to maintain eyes on the road and whistled long and slow. Rick just stared outright at the side of Daryl's face.

"What?" Daryl asked looking back and forth.

"Ain't never heard you this interested in a female before." Shane says.

"I ain't ever met a female like her before. Even when she driving me nuts and taking shots at me... I just feel like she's not trying to be mean, she is just communicating in her way. I can dig it."

"Well, I'm glad for yo brother, hold on to her." Shane offers. "So Rick, spill it man!"

"You know better man... Rick don's kiss and tell." Daryl laughs.

"We enjoyed each other's company. How about that?" Rick grins.

"Oh we caught that." Shane hoots "I Bet you enjoyed her company. How many times?"

Rick laughs and keeps looking out of the window. "Like Daryl said, I don't kiss and tell. But also she is not the kind of woman you let get away."

 _This morning_

 _Rick emerged from the shower to Michonne sitting up in the middle of the bed still half asleep. "Do you want coffee?" She asked while giving him a thorough look. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was drying his hair with another. His curls were damp and even more curly just begging for her fingers to comb through them. His muscles bunched and were more defined with his movements. His legs showing that insanely sexy bow as he stood there staring back at her._

" _Coffee would be nice," watching her appraise him from head to toe. She looked amazing even drowsy. He wanted to crawl back inside her warmth and stay there all day. Making love to her, yeah that's what it felt like. There was fucking but it felt like making love. He was sure that was his new most favorite thing to do and he wanted to do her often._

 _Michonne scrambled out of bed and grabbed a robe from an invisible wall closet and headed down stairs as Rick looked on. He watched her until she disappeared and then finished getting dressed._

 _Michonne handed him a mug as he entered the kitchen area. "There is cream and sugar on the island if you like." She offered._

" _This is fine" He stated as he moved into her space. They stood facing each other and getting lost as his blue eyes mesmerized her. He drank his cup of coffee not saying a word just taking her in. "I need to see you more" he stated breaking the silence. "I'm not sure what you wanted after last night but..."_

" _I want to see you again too" she cut in, smiling her beautiful smile at him. "Let me grab a card and I you can put my cell number in your phone." She moved into the living space to retrieve her bag and pulled out a card. She turned to hand it to him not realizing he was just behind her. Rick gathered her into his arms and kissed her sensually. Pulling away slowly he handed her his phone to add her contact information. Michonne added herself into his contact under 'Minx'' because she loved that her Gave her a nickname. She sent herself a text._

 _ **Text: Unk to Minx - 'Thanks for last night'.**_

Rick smiled reading her contact ID and the text she sent herself. " _I'll call you soon Minx."_

" _Do that Deputy Grimes!"_

"Awe man, you too? How the fuck did I end up with the short end of the stick?" Shane was shaking his head. His ego would not let him believe that anyone would not enjoy his company. Maybe he needed to try again to connect with the city girl.

Daryl's phone chirped indicating a text message:

 **From Doc: "Don't forget the medical Dixon, looking forward to really feeling you!"**

Both Shane and Rick's head snapped towards Daryl who hadn't realized he moaned out loud.

"Um... you wanna share what that was?" Rick asked.

"You wanna kiss and tell?" Daryl clapped back. Laughing at the look on Rick's face Daryl decided to share, "Doc wants a medical records so we don't have to use condoms. We had a 12 pack and there was only 1 left." Shane Pulled the van to the curb and fully turned to look at Daryl.

"You're fucking with us right?" Shane asked. "And Sasha is a doctor?"

"Naw no joke, had to keep fucking her to shut her up." Daryl snickered "She is a plastic surgeon!"

"So this was after the phone call?" Rick chuckled.

"Awe man, I should not have called you...but yeah, we went through the majority after that."

"What? Phone call, what happened?" Shane questioned.

"Nope, not talking any more about it." Daryl double tapped the dashboard "Let's go man!"

"Well fuck me, We went through 1" Shane laughed, pulling back onto the highway "How about you Rick? Can you top Dee's numbers?"

"No comment!"

"No comment as in you can't top it or what?"

"Leave it alone Shane." Rick pleaded.

"Oh no way brother, please tell me you covered your shit. You can not tell me you went in raw!"

Daryl was looking at Rick expectantly, waiting for him to deny the claim, but Rick continued to stare out of the window.. "Rick?"

"We got caught up, she's on birth control." Rick threw up his hands. "I know how it sounds but I trust that I'm not catching anything." Rick grunted and slid down in his seat. "I'll send my records too before I let a condom come between us."

"Oh it's like that?" Shane gritted out.

"something like that." Rick responded getting caught up in the memory.

It was already Wednesday as Michonne made her way into her office. Her assistant handler her new case files as she entered. She followed Michonne with her note pad for the daily meeting. They usually set the game plan for the day when Michonne got in. Michonne noted a very large file in the stack of new cases. The label read 'The People Vs. James Negan'. Sitting down behind her desk she quickly scans through the file with raised eyebrows.

"Oh my god," she exhales. "Let's table our morning meeting for a couple hours. I need to review this file before I know what direction to go in."

"Sounds good Miss Ben'et I will check back with you." Michonne was already immersed in the file and didn't even look up when Amy left. "I will hold your calls" Amy knew the look, Michonne was about to clamp down. Amy had glanced through the file when it was delivered by courier earlier this morning. James Negan was a polygamist and several women barely 18 were coming forth and claiming that he was running a cult and forcing these women to become his wives.

It was several hours before Michonne came up for air. "Amy get Jesus and Spencer for me, I am going to need as much information as possible. Order me lunch from Salad Go and cancel everything else for the day".

Paul 'Jesus' Rovia is Atlanta PD witness protection specialist. If this Negan was as bad as she read him, these women would need protection. He owned several businesses and appeared to have some political affiliations.

Spencer Monroe is a Private investigator, he would be able to get information that APD would not be able to get close to. Michonne would need all hands on deck. She felt the excitement of justice running through her.

Michonne was deep in thought when Sasha rushed through the door. "Why the fuck I gotta come down here? Bitch is your phone broke?"

"Um no Sasha, I'm work-ing" Michonne responded giving Sasha an exasperated look.

"I got your boy's medical records and he's clean but did you know he has a son?" Sasha questioned with one eyebrow raised almost to her hairline.

"Nope didn't know because we didn't spend a lot of time in oral conversation." Michonne continued to read and make notes as Sasha paced back and forth in front o her desk. "What else Dr. Williams?"

Sasha stopped pacing to look at her, "So you don't care or...what?"

"Of course I care, but he is over 35 and I know he was married so I guess its reasonable for him to have a child. Why are you making a big deal about this?"

"Just thought you should know before you moved further is all. You do plan on seeing him again right, cause Daryl will be here Thursday night. He is bringing his bike for us to go riding on Friday." Sasha tucked her lips in her mouth and waited for Michonne to acknowledge what she told her.

"Cool" she was still only half listening. "Wait...What? You are not getting your ass on no motorcycle Sasha Williams, no way!" Michonne was shaking her head back and forth and staring at Sasha. "This is The real reason you stormed in here like a hurricane. What the fuck?"

"I knew this was coming." Sasha rolled her eyes. "What Happened with Arat is not every bodies fate. We cant live in fear just because someone we loved died on a motorcycle." Sasha walked behind Michonne's desk and sat in her lap. "I will tell Daryl about Arat so he will understand my fears, but I want to do things he loves just like I'm sure he will for me."

"First of all, get your narrow ass off of me and second I will support your decision no matter what, even if I dont like it." Sasha grabbed her face between her hands and kissed her forehead before getting up. "I love you, Bye bitch, let me know if you have any questions about Rick's medical." And she was gone just as quick as she showed up. Michonne shook her head as she opened the medical file.

Children: 1- boy, single birth

 **Text: from Minx to DG... "Thank you for the medical, I can have mine couriered to you. You have a kid?"**

 **Text: from DG to Minx - "Yep he's 15, Is that a problem. No on the medical. I trust you"**

 **Text: From Minx to DG (1 of 2) "No Rick, there is no problem."**

 **Text; From Minx to DG (2 of 2) "Are you not coming with Daryl Thursday?"**

 **Text: From DG to Minx - "I didn't know Daryl was Coming, Captain busted his knee and I am on Captain's desk until he recovers."**

 **Text: From Minx to DG - "Oh Kay, well I was hoping... I have to finish some work, call me later!"**

 **Text: From DG to Minx - "Trust me as soon as I can get there... and I will definitely call tonight"**

4love************************************************************************************************************************************************

Michonne answered the phone before it rang a third time. "Hello Deputy" she says seductively when she reads the caller ID.

"Hey Minx!" He grins into the phone. "You sound sexier on the phone if that's even possible."

"I was about to say the same thing to you" Michonne laughs. "How was you weekend and week so far?"

"I slept until Sunday because a beautiful woman took me on a journey through wonderland Friday night. I literally felt like the walking dead once we got the truck signed in and I got home Saturday afternoon. Sunday I spent with my son, Carl. Now I'm Stuck on desk. Being acting captain has its perks but can also be challenging. How was yours?"

"Oh my god, where do I start. Sasha wanted to talk right after you left, then we went to Yoga. After a 90 minute session Rosita made us do an hour of hot Yoga to cleanse our systems, 10 laps in the pool, a light lunch and finally Massages, Mani/Pedi's, shopping and then Dinner. I was exhausted but I slept a full 8 hours Saturday night and felt relaxed as fuck for real. It's good to know a doctor and personal trainer I guess." She laughed, "Sunday I relaxed after brunch with the ladies, house cleaning and grocery shopping for the week." Michonne felt like she was talking too much but her nerves kept her going. "Work is work but I got a new case that will be challenging." She chuckled as she used his same words.

Rick thought it was adorable how she tended to over share information. "Wow that sounds like a lot. What are you doing now?"

"Building a case against you actually." Michonne teased.

"On what grounds counselor?"

"The case of my missing underwear... How do you plead?"

Beep beep - DG would like to FaceTime

Michonne immediately accepted the request. She could not contain her laughter at seeing Rick with her underwear over his face. "I was putting on my shoes when I found them under your bed. I thought about giving them to you at the elevator but... Anyhow, I throw myself at the mercy of the court and will accept whatever punishment your honor deems appropriate."

Michonne's laughter died away as Rick removed the garment from his face. She was immediately lost in azure pools. He was clean shaven with the hint of his evening shadow. It had only been four days but it felt like the first time. She was falling into the sea without a safety net. "I will render a sentence at a later date" She whispered.

Rick was watching the emotions change across her face but didn't really know what each one meant. When her eyes darted to his lips he recognized her lust. She was breathtaking. Her eyes were almond shaped, brown irises with slight hints of gold reflected in them. Those lips that were so soft and plump against his. Rick felt his desire pumping and centering itself in his smaller head. He had to say something to break the spell they were falling into but his brain had ceased to function.

"Michonne." He breathed out. He was tapping his chest above his heart trying to get it back to a regular beat. "Maybe FaceTime was a bad idea. You are more beautiful than I remember." Michonne looked down and away to hide her blush. "Minx." He drawled out and she immediately looked back into the camera biting her bottom lip.

Eternity passed as they stared or so it seemed. Rick finally broke the bubble they had created. "Are you working in bed." He recognized her bedroom and saw the files all over the bed.

He made a simple question sound like foreplay. "I am!" Michonne blinked trying to clear her head. "I um just got a big case that I need to make airtight before we can bring in the suspect." She was talking too much again, "So I feel like I have no time to slack off because this one is important to a lot of people."

"Sounds serious. Am I distracting you?" Rick asked sincerely.

"Yes but I needed it. I am actually at a good place to call it a night. Otherwise I overload." She propped the phone against a pillow and started clearing things from the bed to her messenger bag while Rick watched silently. She was wearing a soft yellow satin tank and short pajama set and he could see the jiggle of her breast with every movement. Her toned arms were showing off their fitness and strength. Her legs were dark chocolate and smooth. Thoughts of them wrapped around him flashed through Rick's head.

Rick cleared his throat, licking his lips as his mind got away from him again. He immediately started to talk about his son in order to bring his focus away from her body and the memories of how it felt to have her. He was going on about how smart, funny and inquisitive his son was. Michonne was laughing and asking questions, enjoying how proud he was to talk about his kid.

The conversation turned to her girls and how they all met. Michonne was explaining that she met Sasha senior year in high school, when she came to live with her brother, Tyrese in New York. Sasha and Tyrese's parents moved to Barbados and she refused to leave the states. Sasha and Glenn, Maggie's fiancé went to medical school together, so that's how Maggie joined the group. Rosita owned the yoga studio they went to when they first moved to Atlanta after college. And Michonne met Andrea in the courtroom.

"Andrea sent me a pair of Louboutins after I won the case with a card that said 'All I could think when you wiped my ass in court was how these shoes would have set off your outfit! Congratulations'! It was crazy so the next time we met and she won I sent her a pair of Manila Blahniks and we became friends." Michonne finished with a chuckle.

"I have no idea what any of those shoes are" Rick laughed. "You guys seem so close, like you all went to grade school together. It's very cute."

"We are cute." Michonne stated with a yawn. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." She glanced at the clock noticing they had been talking for over 3 hours. When she looked back into the camera Rick had his eyes closed and she admired his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. "Rick are you asleep?"

"No ma'am, just listening to you. I will let you go. I know you have a lot to do for your case." Rick looked at her drooping eyelids, smiling. She had her phone still propped up and had made herself comfortable. He was still watching as her eyes slipped close. 20 minutes later Michonne heard her phone indicator letting her know the battery was low. Rick had fallen asleep and there was a small amount of drool wetting his pillow.

Michonne didn't want to disturb him, she smiled touching her phone screen, tracing her finger over his face.

"Rick I'm hanging up." When he didn't stir she called his name louder. "Rick!"

"Hey beautiful" he looked at her in the camera, smiling.

"We both fell asleep, I'm hanging up now ok?"

"Ok baby, goodnight." Rick said softly.

"Goodnight" She responded equally soft.

"I'm out front Dixon. If you don't hurry somebody is gonna give me a damn ticket." Sasha was excited as she waited along the front curb of the prisoner holding facility.

"I'm on the corner Doc, what are you driving?"

"Silver Mercedes GT." She looked in her rear view trying to locate him. "Are you in uniform? Come to your left." Sasha held her breath watching him walk over to the car. He was sexy in his uniform and it was doing thangs to her libido. When he got into the car she was grinning from ear to ear. "You are wearing the fuck out of that uniform. I can't wait to get you out of it."

Daryl was blushing getting settled into the luxury vehicle. "Damn Doc...Beauty" he said leaning over the console to kiss her lips, "booty" another kiss "And bank." Another kiss. "I feel like a damn gold digger."

"Shut the fuck up Daryl." Sasha laughed as she pulled into traffic. "I ordered food and no I cant cook so don't ask." Sasha picked up Barbecue with all of the fixings, explaining she wasn't sure what he liked so she got some of everything.

Sasha and Daryl had just pulled up to the bike shop when Meryl arrived to deliver Daryl's motorcycle. "Hey baby brother" Meryl called out. "Who is this you have here?" Meryl was leaning through the passenger side window licking his teeth and ogling Sasha.

"This is my girl, Sasha. Sasha this is my brother Meryl." Daryl introduced. Sasha smiled her megawatt smile at hearing Daryl call her his girl. She waved to Meryl.

"My my my, art you a pretty little sumthan. My baby brother done went and..." Meryl started but Daryl cut him off.

"Why are you just getting here?" Daryl exited the car trying to put distance between Meryl and Sasha.

4love

Daryl followed Sasha home, they changed clothes and feasted on Barbeque chicken, ribs, links, potatoe salad, baked beans and rolls. Daryl wanted to take her for a ride to get her comfortable with riding. "Ok wait, sit down with me for a minute" she asked pushing him down onto the sofa and straddling him. "I want to make sure understand my fears. About 2 years ago Tara's twin sister Arat was killed in a motorcycle accident. Since then we have all been a little hesitant when it comes to riding." She waited for a response but he just pulled her closer, running his hands up and down her back. "I was never into it, so when that happened it really fucked with me."

"If you don't want to..." Daryl started but Sasha cut in.

"No, that's not it. You ride a motorcycle and like riding you." She giggled nervously, trying to make light of her feelings. "I want to do things with you that you love." She was stroking his hair and searching his eyes for response. "Do you get it?"

"I get it Doc. Whatever you wanna ride I'm good with." He grinned back at her. "We can go slow on just a short ride and when you are more comfortable we can go fast and far." He leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes leaning her forehead against his. 'I love you, I love you, I love you Daryl Dixon' kept playing in her head. She felt safe with him, in his embrace.

"Oh my god! I feel so free" Sasha was over the moon with happiness. Their short ride had been going on for 3 hours. They had reached a high road overlooking a beautiful valley and stopped to enjoy the view. "It is so peaceful up here Daryl." She was looking around in the semi-darkness just enjoying the sight.

Daryl watched her, enjoying her happiness. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm happy, that you are having a good time."

"I am" She said turning in his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with several chaste kisses.

"I want you so bad right now Sasha." Daryl said between kisses.

"I'm right here Daryl" Her hands found their way under his shirt and her fingers grazed his stomach. "I'm right here."

Daryl picked her up and put her on his bike facing backwards. He straddled the bike and pulled her into him by her ass. He stripped off his jacket and t-shirt, reaching out to remove hers. She pressed herself into him modestly. "It's just us Doc." He pushed her backwards slowly until she was laying back against the handlebars. His hands traced from her neck, between her breast and down her stomach to unfasten her jeans, pulling them off of her with her underwear.

"Sasha" he breathed out.

"It's ok" She answered.

Daryl unfastened his own jeans pulling out his dick and pushed himself deep inside her with a groan. Daryl pulled out slowly and pushed back in balls deep several times, then he planted his feet on the ground holding her hip in one hand and the handlebars in the other and started pounding into her. Sasha gripped his bicep and stretched her other hand to his lower abdomen as he fucked her.

"Oh fuck" She panted out. This was nothing like the first time. He wasn't imprinting, as Michonne called it. Sasha felt like He was fucking her senseless and it was intense, not gentle, not slow. Hard and fast. He bent over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips found the hollow of her throat and he sucked her skin. "Oh god" She cried out.

"I gotchu Doc, cum for me baby."

"Oh shit... Fuck" Sasha lost all control as her orgasm knocked the wind out of her. Daryl held her in place until she regained her breathing.

"I'm going to turn you over, ok?" She shook her head slowly, staring at him. He picked her up and she swung her legs around until she was sitting in front of him. Daryl kissed her neck before pushing her forward and sliding back inside her. Her breath hitched as he placed her hands on the handlebars and set a hard fast pace that had the bike rocking. Sasha held on to Daryl's hands. All he heard was their breathing and her curses as he impaled her over and over. "Fuck you feel good" he breathed when he felt his release coming. "Sasha, I'm cuming."

"Yes, oh god... wait"

Daryl pulled out of her and jumped off of the bike walking a few feet away to spill his seed into the earth. "Fuck" Daryl fixed his jeans and rushed back to her realizing what she said, she had sat up and leaned back, still laying on his bike. She was so small, looking up at the stars. Daryl bent into her, burying his face between her open legs and covered her cunt with his mouth and started sucking and licking her clit. Sasha gripped his hair in her hands moaning loudly. "Name Doc..." Daryl growled.

"Daryl, Daryl, fucking Daryl Dixon!" Daryl intensified his efforts with her words, sucking her clit and tonguing her deep. "Fuck Daryl, oh my god." Her legs closed around his head and he sucked all of her into his mouth drinking everything she released as her orgasm surged through her small frame. Daryl pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"You made me wait all afternoon so you could fuck me on your bike?" Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did!" He declared kissing her temple.

Michonne was not looking forward to the day, she had back to back meetings all revolving around this Negan case. Detectives Carol Pelletier and Eugene Porter was her first appointment of the day. They reviewed what evidence they had gathered in their six month investigation of James Negan and The Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary was set up as a place to help keep runaway teens off the street. They provided a place to sleep, food, clothes and education. There was the main facility in Atlanta but also rumors of another facility in rural Georgia. The rural facility is where he allegedly kept a harem of wives. The two teens who escaped were Enid Jordan and Sophia Wallace. Both turned eighteen recently and claimed to have been wives for almost a year. Medical records show both have been recently sexually active with no DNA evidence to attribute to Negan.

Her second meeting was with Paul Rovia to review the police information for possible witness protection. The girls were currently being kept in a safe house for S.W.A.T. But may need more protection once charges have been file. There was still fear of the reach of the alleged criminal.

Michonne's final meeting was with Spencer Monroe. She needed to find the rural compound and get someone in there undercover to determine if the witness accounts could be collaborated. To date the police department have been unable to infiltrate the organization.

It was nearly seven pm and Michonne had been locked in her office for more than nine hours that day when someone knocked on the door. She knew Amy had left for the day at least an hour earlier, which is why she had locker herself in.

Michonne checked with security who verified they signed in Deputy Grimes from King's County Sheriff's department to see her.

Michonne quickly opened the door to find a uniformed Rick smiling at her. "Working late Minx?"

"Wow, look at you standing here looking like an entire meal." Michonne flirted.

"Sounds like someone needs dinner." Rick flirted back placing one hand on his gun belt and the other against the door frame. Michonne shook her head as her eyes took him all in! She licked her lips and stepped into him running her hands up his chest to the curls in the back of his head to pull him down for a passionate kiss.

Rick's hands grasped hold of her hips and slowly backed her back into the office. He closed the door with his foot not wanting to break contact with her lips. Coming up for air Rick turned and locked the door. "How long are working beautiful?" He asked. Before she could answer Rick picked her up by her small waist. Michonne wrapped her legs around Rick's waist, her skirt hiking up around her butt.

"Mmm, seems like I'm done...oh" Michonne was holding on as Rick's lips found their way to her neck, licking and sucking her skin. "Put me down please." Rick released her and Michonne immediately started pulling at his tie. "How long are you here?" Tie removed, she moved on to releasing buttons on his shirt. After small kisses, she pulled his shirt tails from his pants.

Rick pushed her locs off of her shoulders, smiling as she undressed him. "I cant stay over, I kinda insisted on a last minute transfer." He let her pull his uniform shirt off and then his t-shirt over his head. Michonne leaned her forehead into his chest to just breath him in, letting her hands run up his sides. "I wish I could wake up with you again..."

"I feel like an addict trying to get a fix." She breathed and kissed the middle of his chest.

Rick reached behind her and unzipped her creme Armani crepe dress letting it pool at her feet. "Damn" He exclaimed stepping back to see all of her. She was wearing a matching black satin and lace bra and panty set with matching garter. Rick's hands traced down the outsides of her breasts to her waist and hips, slowly reaching back to pull her into him by her ample ass kneading it in his hands. Their eyes locked and held, breaths coming short and fast.

They shared another passionate kiss before Rick sunk Down to his knees bending forward so his nose grazed her mound breathing deeply before kissing her there. Placing her leg over his shoulder, Rick pulled her panties to one side and licked her pussy lips before pressing his tongue between her folds. Michonne placed one hand in his curls and the other gripped the desk behind her. He kissed her passionately, his tongue circling her bud, making it harden in his mouth.

"Oh god Rick" She whispered, her head thrown back. He was licking and stroking her with his tongue and she was quickly losing control. "Fuck" She didn't want to give in to her orgasm, she wanted to experience this kiss as long as she could but it was so good, too good. She pressed into his face moaning deep in her throat. "Rick...mmm. Oh god...Oh god." Her orgasm bent her in half over Rick's head, her hands landing on his back for support.

Rick drank her, holding onto her hips as she tumble over the edge. When she was able to stand he quickly removed his pants and boxers, sitting in an armless chair in front of her desk pulling her onto his lap. Michonne straddled him and captured his lips. Rick un-clasped her bra and his mouth found and sucked her breast into his mouth. He cupped the other breast in his hand and pinched her nipple causing her back to arch and her breast to press into him.

"Rick please" She begged.

"Get what you want Minx" Rick groaned into her breast continuing his feast. Her hand moved between them grabbing hold of his rock hard dick. Rick groaned again as she stroked him from root to tip. She rubbed herself against his tip through her sopping wet underwear. His head fell back from her touch

"Help me" she whispered leaning into his ear before sucking his earlobe into her mouth. Rick reached down and moved her underwear to one side so she could swallow him into her folds. Rick lifted her slightly and adjusted her in his lap. She leaned her forehead against his as he helped her find a rhythm on top of him. "I needed this...you. I needed you and here you are." She said as she circled her hips.

"Baby, I needed you too." Rick wrapped an arm around her waist and the other between her shoulder blades to hold the nape of her neck. He stood up with her and placed her on the edge of her desk, "Michonne" it was a warning as he started pounding into her. Her pussy was so hot and wet, gripping him tight inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his earlobe. "Fuck baby."

Rick continued to thrust hard and deep into her. Michonne's head had fallen back and she could only moan and cry out his name. There was no end to his fucking, and she was content with that. His dick was like flesh cover steel drilling into her and the more he drilled he more liquid gushed out of her. She pulled herself into him and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

Opening her eyes she found herself staring into his azure pools. His gaze never left hers and she couldn't look away. "Rick", "Michonne" they spoke at once before they climaxed together. Tumbling into bliss!

Rick sat back in the chair with Michonne still wrapped around him. He tightened her in an embrace with his head buried in her neck. She stroked his hair, combing through his curls. They stayed like that for several minutes until Rick's hands started tracing along her garter and thigh highs. "This is so sexy" He drawled out. "I should add it to my collection" he joked.

Michonne threw her head back and laughed hard. "You are not stealing all of my underwear. Am I supposed to do just go commando because you take a piece every time we are together?"

"Mmm Minx, that's sexy too." Still nuzzling her neck "The idea of you strutting through the courtroom with no panties." His southern drawl making his words sound so sensual. Rick's lips grazed the side of her neck back and forth as he spoke causing ripples to move through Michonne's body.

Michonne's stomach growled loudly causing Rick to laugh. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch, but I have Chinese takeout, just haven't stopped to eat. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Michonne. Slipped back into her dress sans bra and left the office. When she returned she was carrying a tray with three takeout boxes, paper plates, forks, napkins and two bottled waters. Rick had gotten dressed and was holding her bra with one finger.

"No" was all she said putting down the tray and snatching her bra.

Rick laughed as he sat across from her at her desk.

The couple talked about her case file and his prisoner transfer as they ate. When they finished and had cleaned up the late dinner. Rick followed Michonne home.

"I wish you could stay" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Me too, but it would be too difficult to leave you at four in the morning." Rick held her head in his hands as his thumbs brushed her cheeks. He was studying her face, leaning in he kissed each of her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, her forehead before pressing his lips against hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and finally deepened the kiss as she parted her lips to allow his tongue access.

"Get a room." Andrea called out as she entered the lobby from the parking garage. Rick and Michonne broke apart grinning at Andrea. "Nice to see you again Rick. How are things? How is Shane?"

"Good to see you too Andrea. Things are great!" He squeezed Michonne tighter, "Shane is fine. Should I tell him you asked?"

"You can." Michonne was looking at her wondering why she would want to know about a guy she obviously had no chemistry with. The elevator arrived and Andrea stepped in. "Hold or go Mich?"

"Hold please." Michonne gave Rick a final kiss and back into the elevator giving him a wink and a smile. "Spill the tea Bitch." She spun around to Andrea.

"Can I get wine first?" Andrea wined "It's a long damn story"

"Yep, your wine." Michonne sent a text to Sasha.

 **Text: To Sash from Mich - Meeting at 'Drea's right now.'**

Sasha Arrived with Maggie in tow, "What the fuck am I being summoned down here for?"

Maggie laughed "She was about to go full on FaceTime sexing with her boo with me sitting right there." Maggie starting singing Usher 'U got it bad" off key which made everybody fall onto the couch laughing.

Andrea served them all red wine and sat on the table facing the ladies. "So the night we met the deputies, I was in the car and Phillip texted me saying he wanted to try again."

Sasha leaned back, "Imma bout to kill this bitch, Drea what the fuck."

"We have history Sasha, I had to at least consider it." She drank half of her glass before continuing. "I felt bad because I was distracted when Shane was here and maybe I was a little bitchy...maybe!" She shrugged her shoulders looking at each of her friends shaking their heads collectively.

"Damn Drea, that's fucked up!" Michonne exclaimed. Maggie was just sitting with her mouth slightly open. "So what you told us the morning after was what?"

"It was kinda true but I know I probably gave a bad vibe because my head was somewhere else."

"So where is your head now? That is the real question, because I don't know if I can stomach having that arrogant prick around again. I'm just being honest Andrea." Sasha was livid as they knew what Andrea went through with Phillip and the head game he played on her.

"What she means," Maggie cut in, "Is we hated seeing you jump through hoops to make him happy when obviously he is just an unhappy person with an agenda to ruin other people's happiness."

"Wow Maggie that was so much nicer, thank you." Sasha said sarcastically looking at Maggie with her eyebrows drawn together.

"Anyway you two please." Michonne chimed in. "So what did you decide?"

"I'm not!" She looked Sasha in the eye, "Not" She looked at Maggie, "And never will" Looking. At Michonne finally. "And for the record bitches, thank you for your support."

"Group hug" Maggie stretched out her arms and everyone leaned in.

"So you want to give Shane another chance, is that why you asked Rick?"

"Rick? You saw Rick?" Sasha was asking. "Why would Rick be here and not Daryl"

"Yeah she got it bad" Maggie and Michonne said in unison.

"Rick came with an emergency transfer that was unscheduled." She explained to Sasha.

"So you got some emergency dick?" Andrea asked her and they all looked over at Michonne.

"Y'all don't have any discretion do you?" She was shaking her head but couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across her face. "In my office, on the desk." She laughed as they all gave high fives


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. You guys make me want to just write constantly. You are my inspiration. Thank you to those who take the time to review. I absolutely love to hear your thoughts and commentary. To those who read but don't comment, don't be shy say what's on your mind... I'm a big girl I can handle it. Lol.

Love and kisses

Lady S

Chapter 4 - Conversations

"I really hate this guy with a passion. He needs to be put away for a very long time." Michonne was reviewing the case the following Monday with the District Attorney Ezekiel Mosley in his office. "We have three witnesses but there has to be more. This program has been around for 1 years now. Some of the records show that they have a staff doctor that is new. If we could locate the previous doctor or doctors maybe we could finds out what services they rendered."

"Looks like you are off to a good start Michonne, but we will need a lot more in order to get search warrants and indictments. Keep digging, I think we can get this one done." Ezekiel stated.

"Great I will let you know when I gather more evidence. The detectives are working very hard and I want to expedite this case."

"Sounds good, thank you Michonne. You are an asset to this department." Ezekiel stood to indicate the meeting was over.

**************************************************************4love**********************************************************************************

 **Text: From Sasha to Mich: "Call me since you cant answer your phone bitch"**

"Not everybody is their own boss Dr. Williams. Your ass needs some patience." Michonne laughed into the phone when Sasha answered.

"Whatever ADA Ben'et! I'm trying to see if you want to ride with me to King's County. Daryl is on the graveyard shift doing six days straight and one day off for the next three weeks. Ain't that some crazy shit? Anyways I'm going Saturday afternoon for a quickly." Sasha was talking a mile a minute. Fortunately Michonne spoke Sasha.

"Oh man I would love to but number one Rick has his kid on the weekends and two I have a meeting with Spencer Saturday about a case."

"Shit, this case is gonna break up our friendship." Sasha sighed. "Ok, well I guess I will make Andrea apologize to Shane so she can ride shotgun."

"What, I thought she already did."

"You know that tramp don't like to apologize, she's been putting it off." Sasha laughed and Michonne joined in.

"Hold on, I will join her"

"What?" Andrea answered.

"Really bitch, that's how you answer the phone?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Oh ok, so this is an ambush? I'm neck deep trying to avoid this piece of shit client that Dale is trying to saddle me with. So what is up my sistas?" Andrea explained.

"We were checking to see if you apologized to Shane yet?" Michonne answered.

"Yep Ambush... Why?" Andrea did not want to make that call even though she still felt bad.

"I am going out there Saturday and need someone to ride with me. Daryl was adamant that I not come by my grown assed self since I will be driving back late that night."

"Why not spend the night Sasha?" Andrea asked

"My parents are coming Sunday morning for Ty's pre-season game and I need to pick them up from the airport. Damn why I gotta answer so many questions."

"You said you were going to call" Michonne interjected before the two got into an argument. "So this gives you a reason to do so. Invite him for a drink and then see if you missed out on something good, with your uptight ass." Michonne teased.

"Ok already... I will call you bitches back." Andrea disconnected the call.

***********************************************************4love**************************************************************************************

Shane answered the phone after several rings, "Yeah?" He asked sounding groggy.

"Did I wake you?" The female voice asked. Andrea was nervous and didn't know why. He was just a man she reminded herself, but she had never had to ask for a second chance. This was new territory.

"Yup, who is this?"

"Andrea from Atlanta, we met at Sugar's!" She answered.

"Yeah I remember you girl, how you been?"

"Can't complain, how about you?"

"Living ma life you know, one day at a time." Shane sat up wiping the sleep from his face. "To what do I owe the pleasure miss lady?"

"I wanted to um.. well um I feel like I owe you an apology for the other night." This was harder than she expected. Andrea took a deep breath and just confessed. "I got a call from an ex that night which ook me to a heavy headspace, so I am accepting responsibility for a bad experience. Since Sasha wants me to ride out there with her this Saturday and I thought maybe I could buy you a drink or dinner to say I'm sorry.'

"Not necessary, but thanks." Shane drawled out, not wanting to further bruise his ego.

"Shane... please?"

Andrea heard him groan but he didn't respond. "Fuck it, how about I just come to your house and make it up to you?" She asked flirtatious "Say yes Walsh." She demanded when he still didn't respond.

"Hmm, I don't know if I can say yes. What if you get lost in your headspace again?

"So you are not going to make this easy?" Andrea laughed nervously.

"Easy is relative word Girl.' Shane was agitated. "You wanna come here to hook-up then expect it to be hard and my way. And I'll guarantee nothing to be easy." Shane stated seriously. "If you can deal with that then..."

"I can." Andrea's heart was beating fast and she felt her panties getting wet. "I will see you Saturday then?"

"Bet!" Shane hung up and fell back into bed rubbing his now hard cock.

**********************************************************4love***************************************************************************************

"Now what?" Michonne asked to the air as her cell began ringing again. She started to ignore it but wanted to see who was calling, answering immediately seeing it was Rick.

"Hi Rick." She smiled into the phone.

"Hey Michonne! Heard you didn't want to come down because of my son or because I have my son?" Rick got right to the point. He felt a little offended since she had told him before that his son was not in issue.

"No Rick, not because of your son but because you have your son and I don't want to intrude on your time with him. Not to mention that I am working this weekend. So, please don't think you having a child would stop me from seeing you." Michonne rushed, defending her statement. "I thought we already cleared this.

"We did I'm jumping to conclusions, Michonne I'm sorry I feel like an idiot. I..."

"Don't Rick, I'm sure something must have gotten lost in translation from Sasha to Daryl to you." Michonne chuckled wanting to get the mood lighter. "I bet you are an amazing dad and hopefully I will get to meet this amazing kid you have someday."

"I would love that and would hope you wouldn't hesitate to intrude now that you have an open invitation.

"Do I now?" Michonne swings her chair around and looks out of her seventh story window. "I may have to just pop up, see you in your natural environment." She leaned back in her chair propping her feet on the file oak filing cabinet.

"I would love for you to be in my environment... I would love to be back in your environment" Rick sighed. "Busy lives and 200 plus miles of highway does not a good relationship make, does it?" He asked after several moments of silence.

"We could make it work Rick, we just need to be willing to try." Michonne sat forward biting the tip of her nail. She was worried that Rick may not want a long distance relationship. They spoke by phone or text most days but have only seen each other once since the first night and that was just enough time for sex and dinner in her office...

"We can", he agreed sensing her tension through the phone, "We will Minx. Daryl says Ty Williams reserved a box at the stadium for the home opener and invited everyone down. Kids and all. You could meet Carl in a neutral setting if you are coming."

"Sasha mentioned it and yes, I think that is a great idea." Rick could hear the smile in her voice again and was glad they could move forward. "I have to get back to work, I'm drowning over here."

Rick laughed "I know the feeling. I'll call you tonight, see if you can stay awake.."

"Its that southern drawl, it does some stuff and thangs to me, makes me feel all cozy." Michonne said softly.

Rick groaned, "I'm at work thinking about you in bed now. That ain't a good look."

"Mmm ok Rick. I guess I wont ask you now what I wanted to ask."

"Michonne? Ask!"

"Call me tonight and I will."

"Michonne ask me now." Rick pinched his nose with his fingers knowing he should just let it go, but he had to hear it.

Michonne bent forward with her head hanging over her knees. "Can we try phone sex on FaceTime?" She pressed her hand to her forehead holding her breath. 'He's gonna think I'm a pervert' she thought to herself. She heard footsteps and a door closing on the other end of the phone. "Rick?"

"Hold on Minx!" Rick locked the door and returned to his desk.

 **FaceTime request from DG**

Michonne groaned before accepting the FaceTime request. She was peeking through her fingers at the screen.

"Now you are shy Minx?" Rick laughed. "Ask me again so I can see your beautiful face." Rick demanded.

"Rick... why?" She asked looking away from the camera. when he didn't respond she glanced at the phone to see him looking intently at her. His beautiful blue eyes searching her face with a small smile. Taking a deep breath she breathed out, "If we cant be together physically I want you to be somewhat present to make me, you know."

"Say it!"

Michonne closed her eyes and groaned loudly before looking directly into the camera, "I need you to make me cum Rick!"

Rick licked his lips before hissing out, "be naked when I call you tonight."

Call ended!

**************************************************************4love***********************************************************************************

"I have never seen you so into a guy before Sasha" Glen was saying. The two were waiting for Maggie to meet them for lunch at Glen's favorite Vietnamese restaurant. "Maggie thinks you are in love which I said was crazy." Glen was fishing for information in his overt way of communicating.

"I am into this guy, its no secret Glen." Maggie walked in hurriedly fanning herself interrupting Sasha.

"It is too hot out there, I cant take it. How long y'all been here? I'm on call because one of my mommies might be in labor, early I might add. I told her they were having too much sex." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Have y'all ordered? I'm starving."

"Take a breath babe." Glen said rubbing her back. "I ordered for you."

"Your husband was just grilling me about my feelings for Daryl" Sasha side-eyed Maggie.

"What is that look for, anybody in your presence when you talk to or about the man could see you are head over heals. I didn't have to say anything." Maggie defended. "Right Glen?"

"I mean... well yeah Sasha. It is rather obvious. Like I said you have been totally immersed in this relationship since day one. Smiling and shit like a love struck idiot." Glen laughed.

"Fuck you Glen, neither one of you have room to judge." Sasha laughed. "I know, I know! I have no defense, this whole thing took me by surprise. And yeah I am so in love. Its like nothing I've ever experienced." She looked away and around the room sucking her lips.

"Awe Sasha, we are so happy for you. You deserve all the love and happiness you can get."

Maggie reached across the table to hold her hand. Sasha squeezed. Maggie's hand back.

"Thanks Mags, I just want something real like you guys. So what is up with the two of you?"

"We're pregnant" Maggie gushed out. "Oh my god I feel like I've been holding that in forever. Whew" She finished with an exasperated sigh, fanning herself with her hand. Glen just shook his head and smiled at his wife.

"Shut up! Bitch how long have you known? How far along are you? I know you are telling me because I'm going to be the Godmother right? Yay me!" Sasha was dancing in her seat with her arms in the air.

"We found out yesterday, 9 weeks and you are in for a fight with three other headstrong women, so I will let y'all work something out." Maggie grinned.

"Bitch that's a cop-out! I'm declaring myself HGMIC and dare a bitch to come for me" Sasha declared defiantly folding her arms across her chest.

'HGMIC? What is that Sasha?" Glen laughed, knowing Sasha's proclivity for colorful titles.

"Head God-Mother in Charge." Sasha stated with an neck shake and snap of her fingers.

*****************************************************************4love********************************************************************************

"I might as well go home for all of the work I'm getting done today." Michonne answered Andrea's call.

"Did I not tell you I would call back after talking to Walsh?" Andrea declare. "Why are you acting like I'm disturbing you? I tried to call Sash but now that bitch won't answer her phone. Join her in if you can."

"I was about to call Dre back, do you have her on the line?" Sasha answered.

"I'm here, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Did you talk to Shane or no?" Sasha asked.

"I talked to Shane and I am seeing him Saturday. Why didn't you answer your phone Sasha Williams? I already know you were not in your office.." Andrea pressed the issue.

"Can't I have just been busy Dre? Chonne are you there?"

"I am, but you guys are very entertaining today. So, why didn't you answer your phone Dr. Williams?"

"Fuck y'all, I was talking nasty on Daryl's voicemail, thats why." Sasha laughed into the phone. Michonne and Andrea joined in.

"Ok, so Drea spill. How did this conversation go?" Michonne asks when the laughing dies down.

"I told him I would be down there and invited him to drinks or dinner. So he agreed." Andrea didn't want to go into details or let on how excited she was.

"This bitch thinks we are simple Chonne. You hear her?" Sasha laughed

"Yeah Sash, I do." Michonne replied. "Andrea Renee Holden, didn't we swear to tell each other the whole true? You better come correct and come quickly."

"Fuck, fuck, and fuck." Andrea exclaimed "He was being difficult about getting together so I offered to make it up to him.."

"Oh Shit!" Michonne interjected.

"Right so, I said something about him not making it easy and this fool tells me that if i can handle it it wont be easy it would be and I quote 'hard and his way'!" Andrea takes a deep breath, when there was no reply she confessed. "Now I'm all wet and horny. Is that what ya wanted to know?"

"Well yes bitch of course it is.." Sasha chuckles out. "Sounds like he gonna make sure you cant walk right for a few days."

"Sounds like she won't mind either." Michonne adds.

The girls share another laugh before sealing the arrangement for Saturday.

*****************************************************4love****************************************************************************************

"Rosita are you listening to me?" Sasha is screaming into the phone. "Tell that big ass ginger brother of mines that you are on the phone!"

"I can hear you Chica, stop yelling. What do you want?"

"I need the website for the reader again. I have to know that this thing with Daryl is the real deal before I go any further."

"How many times have I given you this website? The shit ain't that hard to remember Sasha.

." Rosita spells it out before continuing. "That's a great idea too, Chenoa will tell you what's up."

"Girl I need her to tell me to marry this man otherwise I may just kill somebody." Sasha whined.

"Chica come on, don't be so melodramatic. Plus you know with her readings she will always give you the warnings if there are any. I gotta go we are checking out today, so I will be home tonight. Let me know if you need a session I can open early for you or we can call the ladies and have a midnight hot yoga."

"That's why I love your ass. Tell my brothers, one or both to call me. Love you!" Sasha ended the call.

**********************************************4love*************************************************************************************************

"Hey Rick?" Daryl poked his head into the captain's office where Rick was temporarily stationed. "Did you talk to Shane? That blonde wants to see him again" Daryl laughed. "Said she wanted to apologize for getting lost in her head or some shit and this fool agreed."

Shane bumped through the door behind him knocking a laughing Daryl out of the way."I knew my damn ears were ringing for a reason. Dixon you gossip more than a little girl I swear!"

"Man that shit is funny as fuck."

"Not as funny as your back woods ass falling in love with the chick that tried to cut your damn head off."

"Hey" Rick intervened "What is this all about? You two gonna fight like teenagers for the next 50 years? Shane you getting a booty call?"

Shane snorted, "I guess so! Out of fucking nowhere this chick calls me and asks if she can take me to dinner or for drinks to apologize, so I'm like 'no need' and she says, and I shit you not, 'why don't I just come over there and make it up to you?' So naturally I'm silent." Rick and Daryl is laughing at this point but Shane continues. "She says something about me not making it easy. And of course I want to tell her about how frustrated she had me and nobody wants to go through that shit again. So I told her point blank that if she wants to come to me it won't be easy or her way."

"Well Damn!" Rick says, "she has no idea what she is getting into with your ass." He leaned back looking at Shane and then Daryl.

"Yeah bro, just don't forget I'm seeing one of her good friends. And the acting Captain is seeing the other. Rick promise to make his ass miserable if he fucks this girl up and ruin our thangs."

"Shane don't be too Shane, please brother!" Rick begs.

Shane laughs rubbing his hands together. "The only promise I am making is that she will feel me for the next week every time she tries to walk." Rick shakes his head as Daryl stares at the side of Shane's head."

"Shit" Daryl says while flopping down in one of the chairs across from Rick's desk. "If you give Sasha a reason to be mad I swear I will fucking beat your ass."

"Lil'D that girl crazy for being with your un-emotional ass anyway."

"Shane stop." Rick warned.

"Naw man, say your piece!" Daryl waived his hand in the air, unbothered by Shane's dig. "At least I kept her interested." He laughed. "I can guarantee her mind was where her body was and that's wrapped around my dick, so FUCK YOU Asshole!

"Alright calm down, you got me bro." Shane raised his hands in surrender.

**************************************************4love***********************************************************************************************

"Hey pretty girl" Daryl answers Sasha's FaceTime call later that night.

"Did I wake you up?" Sasha asks smiling into the phone. "You look so comfortable, not like you need to get up and get ready for work."

"Naw babe, alls I gotta do is get dressed. I was waiting for you to call so I can have some motivation."

"What do you need Dixon?"

"I need you here, but I can get by with that smile."

"How about my smile and this." Sasha propped up the phone on the nightstand and stepped back, spinning in a slow circle showing off a Peach colored teddy. Her breasts were pushed up and the panty was perfectly set between her ass cheeks.

"Damn Doc, what are you trying to do to me? Turn around again!"

Sasha did a slow spin, bending over and looking over her shoulder at the phone. Daryl had sat up and was rubbing his chest. "You look amazing Doc. Please tell me you are wearing that on Saturday."

"Whatever you want Dix." Sasha said picking the phone up. She was still smiling as their eyes met and locked. So much was said that neither of them were bold enough to say in that moment. "What else do you want?"

"I just want you for as long as you will have me." Daryl said seriously. She made everything in his life balance and he couldn't imagine not having her now. Was it too early to admit that he was in love with her from that first moment. Would she accept his love? Daryl needed to know if she could see forever with him but how after a month do you broach such an topic as love and marriage? "Is that ok Doc?"

"Yeah Daryl, um.. I have no reason to think that we wont be together. I mean, I want to see where we can go, like long term." Sasha kept her wide eyes focused on him, tilting her head sideways and sucking her top lip. "What are you worried about?"

"Our friends, I guess. With Andrea coming with you to see Shane. I'm worried that if someone gets hurt that we might get caught in the middle." Daryl was moving around the room getting dressed as he talked. He had propped the phone on the dresser.

"Dixon" Sasha called to get his full attention back. When he was standing facing the phone "Let's agree now that no matter what, unless it directly involves us that we don't let it come between us. We can't control other people. I know how Andrea can be and it seems like Shane can be equally unstable so...yeah. It's you and me, ok Dixon?"

"Ok Doc, I like the sound of that." Daryl said smiling. "You and me pretty girl."

*************************************************************4love************************************************************************************

Michonne dove across the bed reaching for her phone. "Hey I'm here! Hold on just a second please" she called out running back into her in suite bathroom. Rick was looking at the ceiling fan twirl while Michonne finished in the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't sure when you were going to call so I jumped in the shower. I just got out when I heard my phone." She propped the phone on a pillow. "Hi." She finally said biting her bottom lip.

"Hello beautiful." Rick said taking her in. Michonne sat Indian style in the middle of her bed. She was completely naked with her dreads tied up on top of her head. "You take my breath away." Rick breathed out. "Lean back and open your legs, i just wanna look at you."

Michonne felt everything inside of her come alive with the way he was looking her over and the sexy sound of his southern twang. His blue eyes not missing an inch. She complied with his order and leaned back, bracing herself on her hands. She opened her legs with her knees bent. She felt both totally exposed to him and sexy. Michonne wanted Rick to see her and the effect he had on her. She watched as his gazed slipped from hers, down her body.

Rick whistled low and titled his head and stared at the center between hr legs. "Are you that wet or is it from the shower" Rick asked. Michonne slowly rubbed her hand down her wet pussy letting her two middle fingers open her folds. "Mmm baby, you're wet for me? Michonne?"

"Yes Rick, I'm wet for you!" she moaned out. "I wish you were here to touch me.."

"Taste you..'

"Lick me"

"Suck you..."

"Fill me..." Michonne laid back onto the bed inserting two fingers inside her.

"Fuck You..."

"Fuck me..."

"Michonne," Rick drawled out. "Damn your pussy is so wet. How do you taste? Let me see you taste yourself."

Michonne leaned on one elbow and licked her fingers. She was looking at Rick, watching as he palmed his big cock. He had propped up his phone up as well and was sitting on the side of the bed. "Mmm Rick."

"Yeah Minx, you see what you do to me. I want you so bad right now. To push all of this inside your tight wet pussy." Michonne's head fell back as she inserted her fingers into her hot wetness with a groan. "Watch me Minx and work that bud."

Michonne lifted her head to watch Rick as he jacked his hard penis. The veins were red and thick with precum coating it and making it slippery for Rick to move his hand easily back and forwards. "Oh god Rick, I want your dick right now. Oh fuck...Oh fuck Rick!"

"Wait for me Minx, don't give in yet baby." Rick pumped faster as Michonne rubbed harder. "You ready baby" Rick gritted out.

"Yes Rick please, I'm ready..."

"Ready for what Minx, what did you ask me?"

"Ready to cum Rick... Ready for you to make me cum... Oh my god, I can't..."

"Let it out Minx.."

"Ooh shit!" Michonne screamed out her orgasm at the same time as Rick squirted out his seed into a towel. Michonne fell back onto the bed her breathing coming in short huffs as Rick leaned forward breathing hard but never taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman who shared her body with him, even when they weren't touching.

Once Michonne recovered she picked up the phone to find Rick still staring at her with a slight smile. He was sitting in the same place with his forearms on his knees. "Thank you RIck!"

Rick looked surprised, "Why are you thanking me, it was not only my pleasure, literally but I am honored that you share yourself with me without reservation. I should be thanking you. Was that considered cyber sexting?" Rick and Michonne laughed.

"I don't even know but I thoroughly enjoyed it. But..."

"But what?"

"It's doesn't compare to having you here." Michonne looked longingly into Rick's blue eyes seeing the same longing, wishing they were not hours apart. "We have to do better about being present. If Sasha and Daryl can find a way twice a week we should at least find a once a week date."

"Date, wow we haven't even gone on a date." Rick exclaimed. "I'm embarrassed Michonne. I will clear some days I swear."

"Rick don't stress about it, we both have busy, demanding jobs. For now we just need to continue communication and getting to know one another. I love our conversations, you are easy for me to talk to and I know you will keep my confidences."

"Thank you Michonne" Rick smiled big.

"What's that smile for Deputy."

"You make me happy."


	5. Chapter 5

I love you guys so much. Reading the reviews gives me life. I am writing a novel so sometimes the Fanfics have to take a backseat. This is my release and I love it. Thank you guys for reading, reviewing and following.

Read my new story, its gonna be a roller coaster ride!

*************************************************************** 4Love

Chapter 5

Dasha!

Text: To Dre from Sash "I'm on my way down, please be ready!"

Text: From Dre to Sasha "Ha I'm waiting on you shorty!"

The elevator arrived at Andrea's condo and opened to her standing at the door bags in hand. "Bam bitch!" Andrea laughed at the shocked look on Sasha's face. Sasha hated to be wrong and Andrea loved mocking her for it. "Pick up your jaw and let's get going."

"You must be eager cause your ass ain't never on time let alone early. That threat still got you wet with anticipation?" Sasha knew Andrea must have been up all morning getting ready for the 'date' with Shane. She was trying the casual thing but couldn't pull it off because Andrea always dressed to impress. Her chocolate Armani silk top was just the right amount of snug against the breast paired with cream colored capri jeans and flat Michael Kors sandals.

"I can't even lie... every damn time I think about his ass asking me if I can handle it. I will show him and see if I can't make his ass cry like Daryl." Andrea and Sasha laughed.

"Ok, no more making fun of my baby. He's sensitive. Are you sure you want to take your car? I can drive." Sasha stood in the parking garage waiting for Andrea to get the car key from the attendant.

"I'm sure my car is safer than yours. Plus what if I need to make a quick get-a-way? I can't be waiting for you to get out from under Dixon." Andrea unlocked the doors to her burgundy Tesla Model 3 and placed hers and Sasha's bags in the trunk. They settled into the cream colored leather seating and were on their way.

************************************************************************* 4Love

"Hey Mich, just wanted to let you know we are on the road. Wish you could have come with." Sasha said on Michonne's voicemail before disconnecting the call. "I want to let Daryl know we are on the road too but I know he is only about 3 hours into his sleep. I'll wait another hour, Don't let me forget."She said to Andrea.

"Like you would forget to call Daryl. Shane called me at six thirty this morning to see if I was still coming." Andrea gave a small nervous chuckle which Sasha heard but refused to comment on. Sasha had to admit she was nervous for her friend. Andrea was a fierce attorney but she didn't make good choices in men. She tended to fall in with men who wanted to dominate strong women just to make themselves feel better. Daryl swears that Shane is not like that. But who knows maybe they will have sex and still never want to see each other again.

The city slowly faded into dense trees and a one lane road as Andrea sped down the highway to King's County. The Tesla pretty much was doing all of the work as andrea and Sasha sang along to Beyoncé 'who runs the world' on repeat. Sasha finally grew tired of the same song and played her John Legend playlist. Noticing Andrea getting lost in thought Sasha leaned her seat back and enjoyed the view.

Sasha's phone rang just as she was drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat. "Hi baby" She answers. "I was gonna call you in a few minutes, I didn't want to wake you up when we left earlier." They were about an our and a half into the trip, Sasha had slept longer than she thought and Andrea forgot to remind her. She glanced at Andrea still focused on the road and deep in concentration.

"Hey Doc. How long have you been on the road?" Daryl was still drowsy from sleep having just woken up but he wanted to be at Shane's when the girls got there.

"Just over an hour now... Drea is breaking the law so tell whoever is out today to let us pass." Sasha laughed. Andrea wasn't really speeding but the smoothness of the Tesla made it feel that way.

"Tell Andrea she better get you here unharmed." Daryl finally sat up in bed reaching for his clothes.

"She will Baby, I will be in your arms in an hour, I promise." Sasha was all smiles listening to Daryl grunt as he got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to get lunch and get over to Shane's. I'll see you there Doc." Daryl caught himself just as he was about to add 'I love you'.

Daryl let himself into Shane's deactivating the house alarm. He was emptying bags in the kitchen when he felt the steel against the back of his neck. "How many times I tell you don't just come in here unannounced?"

"Get that fuckin` gun offa me asshole" Daryl shot back."That's why I have my own key fool, to let myself in." He already knew it wasn't loaded. Shane never kept a loaded gun inside the house. Shane nudged the barrel into Daryl's skin before setting it down on the counter and moving around to the other side.

"What you got there Lil D? You bout to cook brother?" Shane moved the items around on the counter knowing Daryl didn't cook but was expecting him to make lunch. Shane was a latchkey kid growing up so he taught himself to cook using Rick and Daryl as tasters all through high school. Now he was into health and fitness and had recently been trying healthy choice cooking dishes.

"I figured you could make the girls one of your healthy lifestyle dishes. You know you like to show off your Culnary skills."

"It's culinary jerk."

"Yeah, whatever man" Daryl laughed even as Shane washed his hands and started chopping vegetables. "What can I do, just so I can tell Doc that 'we' made lunch."

"Get the rice cooker and make quinoa. One part quinoa and two parts water. Then peel these." Shane tossed the bag of shrimp towards Daryl.

Daryl and Shane were on the front porch, Daryl having a cigarette when the Tesla pulled up in front of the house. Shane looked at Daryl with eyebrows raised. Daryl simply laughed and moved towards the car discarding the cigarette butt on the way. Sasha jumped out and into his arms, wrapping herself around him.

They were locked in a kiss as Andrea came around the car shaking her head at the pair. Shane laughed at her expression pulling her into a hug and drawing her into the house. Shane's house was a total bachelor pad, all dark colors and wood but it was tastefully decorated. The black leather sofa wrapped around two walls atop of lush brown carpeting. There was a 75' flatscreen television across from the sofa. His home felt lived in with a masculine scent.

Shane was watching her as she checked out his place. "What do you think?" He asked. Shane had put a lot of work into his home having grew up with his dad in pretty much a two room cabin. He always wanted better. He put all of his money into investments and was able to dabble in real estate.

"I like it, suits you." Andrea smile glancing at him. He was looking intensely at her and she wasn't able to read him. "What smells so good?" She asked to change to mood, just as her stomach growled loudly making Shane smirk. "I skipped breakfast." She explained with a shrug.

"OK come on, we made some lunch." Shane ushered her into the kitchen just as Daryl and Sasha entered the house. Sasha looked around appreciating Shane's place while Daryl placed her bag near the door. They joined Shane and Andrea in the spacious kitchen. The food was set up at the island bar. "So here is the set up, all the fixing, shrimp, quinoa, black beans..." Shane was pointing out the items as the girls looked on impressed with it all. "It can be made into tacos or salads. Y'all have a choice." He finished looking back and forth to Andrea and Sasha.

"Well shit!" Sasha exclaimed "I cant say no to tacos." She reached for a plate and began to help herself. Andrea grabbed a plate and did the same. "You guys did good! Is this homemade Pico?"

"Shane is a homemade Masterchef." Daryl nudged Shane making him blush as Sasha grinned at him. "I just followed instructions."

"Aw Baby there is something to be said for following instructions." Sasha kissed his cheek before she bit into her taco moaning and doing a happy dance in her seat. Daryl watched her for a minute smiling at her happiness while Shane made himself a salad. Daryl fixed his own tacos and joined the others in enjoying their lunch still standing around the bar.

No sooner was the kitchen cleaned did Daryl scoop Sasha up over his shoulder slapping her ass and heading for the door. "Bye y'all" She sang out waving her fingers. Daryl grabbed her bag which was sitting at the door and proceeded to his bike parked in the driveway. He helped her with her helmet and onto the bike and secured her bag on the rack. Climbing on Daryl secure his own helmet before starting the bike. He gave her thigh a squeeze waiting to feel her arms around him and her breast pressed into his back before he took off headed for home.

Sasha loved Daryl's house, it had a country feel complete with the white picket fence. There was a great room that lead to the dining area just off the kitchen. The French doors lead to the backyard which was beautifully landscaped and surrounded by trees. The patio was enclosed with a screen and low white walls and a wide staircase that lead to lush green grass. It was private and perfect for a summer night barbecue.

The long hallway lead to three bedrooms the first was an office slash guest room. The bed was covered in mail and old magazines. The floor had boxes of motorcycle parts. The second bedroom was a catastrophe. Daryl had old clothes and furniture just piled up haphazardly. But the master bedroom was a king's paradise with a large oak canopy bed that Sasha needed a step stool to climb onto it. The ensuite bathroom had a claw foot tub and large shower, one wall completely mirrored.

Sasha headed straight for the shower dropping her clothes as she went. Daryl followed behind her picking up her clothes and dropping them in with his dirty clothes. "Dixon?" Sasha called from the shower.

"Give me a sec doc." Daryl hit the call back on his phone noticing a missed call from his mother. "Hey Ma what's up?"

"I'm just a couple blocks away honey, Just wanted to bring you some things for the week" His mother replied. She always made him enough food to last a week, especially now that he was working nights.

"Ma I told you I would come by tomorrow."

"I know honey, but I promised your brother I would come check on Carol. You know he got locked up again when he threw a bottle at her at the bar last night?

"Of course I know, I locked his ass up!" Daryl said with a sharp bite to his tone. "I cant believe she wont leave that son... idiot."

"I know, I know honey. I'm outside so come open the door."

Daryl groaned as his mom disconnected the call. He stuck his head through the bathroom door. "Hey Doc my mom is here. Do you want to come out and meet her?"

The shower shut off and Sasha stepped out with her mouth hanging open "Your mom?" She grabbed a towel realizing from Daryl's slow gaze down her body that she was still dripping wet and naked. "Do you want me to meet your mom?"

"You will have to eventually" The doorbell rang and Daryl quickly left to let his mom in. "Hey Ma." He greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. He took the bags from her and took them into the kitchen.

"There is more in the car honey. What took you so long I told you I was here. Do you have company?" His mother never missed a thing, he looked around to see what could have tipped her off and noticed Sasha's shoes by the door and her bag on the sofa.

"I'll be right back Ma." Daryl shook his head grabbing Sasha's bag and taking it to the bedroom.

"Bout time" She snatched the bag and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. She smoothed her hair into place and secured her bun, then checked herself in the mirror. "I look a fucking mess Dixon."

"You are beautiful Doc and my mom will love you." Daryl chuckled.

"Fuck you Daryl for springing this on me." Sasha was in full pout mode and Daryl was amused and turned on. He reached for her nuzzling his nose under her ear and kissing her on the neck.

"Come on pretty girl. Let's see that smile that stole my heart." He plead looking at her in the mirror, he then pulled her from the room hoping she wasn't paying too much attention to what he just admitted. His mother was throwing out old food from the fridge when they entered. "Hey Ma, this is Dr. Sasha Williams, Sasha, my Ma Abigail Dixon."

Sasha reached out her hand as Abigail stepped into her and pulled her into a hug. "Hi Angel" she whispered.. She pulled back holding Sasha by her shoulders and looked at her as if she was going to cry. "I knew Daryl was up to something lately, I haven't seen my baby boy so happy in his life. You are amazing! Just beautiful! Did Dee say doctor? Oh my!" She pulled Sasha in again hugging her and rocking back and forth.

Daryl mouthed 'told you', he winked at Sasha's scowl as he left them in the kitchen to go get the rest of the things from his mother's car. Sasha hadn't said a word as Abigail resumed her task of putting things away in the fridge and cupboards. "So how long have you known my baby boy? Where did you meet him? Has he been a perfect gentleman?"

"Really Ma?" Daryl laughed as he returned to the kitchen. He put the bags down and lifted Sasha's chin, placing a quick kiss on her lips. He held her gaze for a minute making sure she was ok. She smiled up at him shaking her head back and forth. Daryl turned to help his mom.

"Oh, we met in Atlanta and honestly he was not.."

"Doc please." He turned back to her so his mother couldn't see the pleading look on his face.

"Not what Angel?" Abigail asked turning to look from Sasha to Daryl when she didn't complete her sentence.

"Not what I expected at all." Sasha raised an eyebrow at Daryl and smirked twirling her index finger around her pinky. Daryl threw up his hands in surrender mouthing 'Already there Doc'.

.

Sasha awarded him with her megawatt smile and continued to tell the story of their first meeting excluding the fact that he called her a bitch.

The trio sat on the porch having the best peanut butter cookies Sasha had ever tasted while Abigail told her stories of Daryl growing up. Sasha didn't think she had laughed so much in her entire adult life. Daryl just sat there smiling and drinking his beer not embarrassed at all by the stories his mother loved to tell.

"Is that my phone? Dee go find it, its probably Carol wondering what's taking me so long. I'm just here intruding on y'alls time together." Abigail laughed before looking deeply at Sasha with a lingering smile. "Thank you Sasha, you are truly an angel. I never thought Daryl would embrace love, but here you are making him all starry eyed." Abigail quickly looked away dabbing her eyes with the pads of her fingers.

Sasha titled her head to the side wondering if Daryl's mother knew Daryl loved her or was it just a mother's wishful thinking to see her child happy. When Daryl sauntered back out handing his mother her phone Sasha stared at him. His hair was hanging in his face, jeans were a size too big and his white t-shirt hung loosely on him but she knew what was underneath the clothes was a beautiful man. Daryl was well built with muscles and chiseled abs, but his heart is what made him beautifully unique. He didn't see how handsome he was and he gave more of himself that he expected in return.

"Doc you ok?" He asked as she sat eyes locked on him. Sasha nodded her head slowly and stood to hug Abigail as she was leaving.

"I'm so glad we got to meet." Sasha acknowledged. "I need that cookie recipe."

Abigail laughed touching Sasha cheek, "Angel you can have anything you want just take care of my baby boy."

"I will definitely do that Ms Dixon."

"Oh, I won't press but I wish you would call me Abby or Ma." She looked hopeful from Sasha to Daryl a he stood on the edge of the porch with one arm stretched high to hold onto the beam in the archway and the other in his pocket. Sasha was staring again wondering if he posed himself like that just to tease her senses, but knowing he didn't even realize how sexy that was. He didn't respond and neither did Sasha as their eyes held each other's.

Abigail noticed their lingering stares and move down the path to her car, Daryl tore his gaze away from Sasha and followed opening the car door for her. She eased into the seat and looked up at him. "Is she the one honey?"

"Yes ma'am" Daryl replied.

"Good, keep her." Abigail pulled her door closed and drove away with a wave.

Richonne.

Michonne answered the FaceTime request moving her locs behind her ears. "Hey Rick" she singsonged into the phone. she was in her office late Saturday afternoon after her meeting with Spencer. Spencer had given her locations to buildings that Negan owned that could possibly be what the witnesses referred to as the 'Sanctuary'. Michonne was mapping each property to gauge where each location was and how quickly you could go from one to the other.

Rick smiled into the phone shaking his head. "Please tell me why you are in your office on a Saturday afternoon?" She was dressed casually from what he could see, in a off white v-neck pull over long sleeved top.

"I had work to do. My P.I. Can't always meet during the week so..." She defender her inconsistent work hours.

"Well since you worked today maybe you can take off Monday."

"I probably could with a valid reason." Michonne felt the butterflies dancing in her stomach desperately want him to tell her he would be in the city on Monday. She needed to see him in the worst way. Just to be in his presence and feel his masculine energy.

"How about Carl is going with his mother to see his grandmother tomorrow afternoon and I need to take a certain beautiful woman on a date and since I don't have to be in until late Monday I was hoping she would invite me to stay over."

"Hmm hold that thought Captain!" Rick watched and waited as she typed on her computer, she was biting her bottom lip as she concentrated on her task.

"You can call me back once you finish Michonne." He didn't want to interrupt her while she was working.

"Captain Grimes please hold." She stated without taking her eyes from the screen. "It appears that I have no appointments for Monday morning." She looked into phone grinning from ear to ear. "So what time should I expect you Sir?"

"Probably around three, I can get dressed there and we can grab an Uber to dinner."

"Do you want me to make the plans or do you have it covered?" Michonne stood up to clear her desk as she prepared to leave the office for the day. Rick caught site of her low cut jeans hanging low on her supple ass and missed everything she just said. Leaning back she peered at the screen seeing the direction of his stare. Michonne turned completely around and bent over the file cabinet behind her desk swaying her hips from side to side. She looked over her shoulder to catch the simmering look in Rick's eyes as his tongue swiped across his bottom hip.

"Rick" Her hand rubbed down her backside "Can you hear me." She was amused with him, as he never looked away from her ass or acknowledge her question. Turning back to him and sitting down she laughed as his eyes finally lifted to hers. "You were so enthralled with my ass that you didn't hear a word I said."

"Baby...That ass has to be acknowledged. I can't help how I react." Rick laughed. "Now what were you saying?" Michonne was giggling and shaking her head at how serious he was being about her ass.

"I wanted to know if you needed me to make the arrangements for our date." She repeated

"Oh no, I got this." Rick replied grinning. "I am going to go make dinner for Carl and his buddy Duane. If I don't talk to you tonight I will call you in the morning to let you know when I get on the road.

"Ok Rick, I can't wait to see you. I'm so excited. Talk to you later."

'Me too, talk to you later." Call disconnected.

*************************************************************************************************** 4Love

Dasha!

Sasha finished up a conversation with Denise her nurse practitioner on staff today. There was a client wanting to modify her procedure scheduled for the following Monday. As the client was becoming irate with Denise and demanding to speak to someone in charge, Unfortunately that someone was neglecting the reason she was in King's County and the client got the brunt of her frustration. Sasha had to advise that a modification would create a delay in the procedure and could not be added last minute.

Sasha found Daryl sprawled out in the middle of his bed completely naked, sleeping soundly. She removed her clothes and crawled in next to him. She sat there admiring his physic and wondering if she could change anything on him what would it be. She began an appraisal him in her professional capacity.

Sasha decided there was nothing she wold change as she fell in love with who he was just as he was presented. She leaned over him on her elbow lining her body up to his and ran her thumb across his temple and down his nose. He turned toward her but didn't wake up. Sasha smiled to herself as she brushed her fingertips lightly down his neck and across his collarbone. When she brushed her thumb over his nipple his eyes opened.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Hi, I wasn't trying to wake you. Please go back to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep while you're here." Daryl said groggily.

"It doesn't matter what we do, I just want to be here. So go back to sleep baby." Sasha kissed the side of his mouth even as his eyes slipped closed again. Smiling she went to the kitchen for a snack and started rearranging the food his mother brought and made sure his lunch was packed for his shift. Sasha went to her purse and grabbed lipstick putting some on and kissing a napkin. With a pen she drew a heart and signed her name placing it in with Daryl's lunch.

Sasha climbed back into bed with Daryl and turned the tv to RHOA. Sasha woke up to Daryl's mouth fastened to her neck and his hand kneading her breast. "Daryl" She whispered running her fingers through his hair and pushing it out of his face. He pulled her underneath him and settled between her legs smothering her lips with his. He felt her tremble as his tongue pressed into her mouth. He licked lightly at the tip of hers, teasing her senses. Sasha wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him in deepening the kiss.

Daryl took his time, his lips and mouth traveling her body kissing, sucking , licking and biting gently. By the time he entered her Sasha was a quivering mess, moaning and calling his name without prompting. Her nails sunk into his back and her teeth into his shoulder as he rocked her into blissful wonder, making her scream his name as if he could save her from falling deeper in love.

When Sasha emerged from a much needed hot shower she wiped the mirror in front of her and gasped out loud. "Dixon?" She was turning and trying to look over her shoulder at her back and ass when Daryl came into the bathroom. His eyebrows shot up and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Doc it was dark and I was...Shit" He looked at her beautiful Carmel skim that now showed almost a dozen or more marks from his sucking her skin. "I never realized how sensitive your skin is Sasha."

Sasha cocked her head to the side and looked at him through the mirror before turning around slowly. "You are not the least bit apologetic are you Dixon?"

"I'm sorry you are upset but..." He grinned at her and stalked forward catching her around the waist as she tried to maneuver out of his path. "Claimed." He joked, sucking her neck as she swatted at him.

"Daryl stop," Sasha giggled. "You cant just go claiming people with hickies." Daryl grunted as he continued marking a new spot on her neck. Sasha's head fell back as she gave him more access to his target. "Mmm shit, I'm not going to be able to hide all of these from my parents." She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as he continued to suck.

Arriving at Shane's to meet Andrea, Daryl helped Sasha from the bike and they stood in the carport holding each other. Daryl had her wrapped in a bear hug, her head resting on his chest. Andrea finally came out followed by Shane. Neither of them acknowledged Daryl and Sasha as Shane walked her to the driver's seat and closed the door. Shane was wearing a t-shirt and uniform pants as he slapped Daryl on the back and headed back inside.

Daryl walked Sasha to the car and settled her into the seat giving her a kiss and waving at Andrea. When he was back on his bike he heard Sasha calling him. He turned to see her getting out of the car.

"I love you Daryl." She called out taking a tentative step towards him. Daryl stared for a moment replaying her statement in his head before he jumped quickly off of the bike almost tripping in the process. His helmet fell to the ground as he rushed her grabbing each side of her face.

"Repeat that Doc."

"I said I love you Daryl. I didn't want to leave without telling you I'm in love with you. I love you."

"I love you too Sasha." He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead and her lips again. "I love you too, I wanted to tell so long" Sasha and Daryl were lip locked as Shane pulled out of the garage and around Daryl's bike.

"Hey get in the truck Lil D, we are about to be late." Kissing Sasha several more time Daryl finally helped her back into the car before walking around to the passenger side of the truck. Shane gave a wave as they drove away.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked Daryl when they were on their way to the station, not having witnessed the declarations.

"Sasha told me she loved me and I told her back." Daryl sat staring out of the window trying to figure out what next. All he knew was he wanted to be with her forever. He had a plan and he had to put it into place quickly for their future.

"What" Shane dragged out the one word question. "This is huge Dee."

"Naw man, I tried ta tell y'all that morning I was never letting her go. I kept telling myself not to scare her off by telling her I loved her but then she said it first. I kinda feel like an ass for waiting."

"I don't think that matters. It only matter that you... You who said he would never ever ever fall in love. I'm NEVER ever get married because that's not who I am." Shane mimicked reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"I'm that guy! Henpecked and ready to sit at her damn feet." Daryl laughed as his phone started to ring. "Hey Doc? Everything ok?"

"How long Dixon? How long have you been wanting to tell me you love me?" Sasha sounded out of breath like she was having a panic attack.

"Since day one Sasha. You put a knife to my neck and I knew you were the one. In the Uber when you looked at me and pushed the hair from my face. Your eyes said that you would take care of my heart and insecurities. When we made love and I wanted you to acknowledge me." Shane parked and hopped out of the truck giving Daryl privacy. "I wanted to tell say it everyday now for the past month but didn't want to scare you away. I'm never going to find another woman like you. Your my only chance at real love."

"Baby," Sasha whispered. "I'm so wet right now. that was like saying vows. I'm putting you on speaker phone, hold on. Dre tell Daryl what I told you that first morning."

"She said and I quote 'I love that man but he's going to run when he finds out I'm a clingy bitch'! Andrea starts snorting laughs when Sasha flipped her off.

"She didn't have to say all of that but...yeah so!" Sasha captured that call back to her ear. "I guess we are an example of love at first sight or attempted murder."

"So my pretty girl has loved me since the beginning too." Daryl was grinning from ear to ear as Shane tapped the window pointing to the cruiser he had already checked out and was ready to go. "I gotta work Doc, call me when you get home ok."

"Will do!"

******************************************************** 4Love

Michonne unlocked the elevator to a smiling Sasha, "Its three in the damn morning bitch and you at my door looking like the cat that ate the canary, And you let her?" Michonne frowned at Andrea.

"She has to share this shit or she might combust" Andrea said through a yawn as she entered Michonne's condo and dropped down on the couch. Michonne looked back at Sasha who was making her way to the kitchen. Sasha found the Champaign and orange juice as Michonne joined Andrea on the crunch.

"Is the bitch engaged or something?" Michonne laid down in Andrea's lap closing her eyes until Sasha returned with a tray of hummus, crackers and mimosas. "Sasha come on, I have a date tonight and I don't want to have bags under my eyes." Michonne sat up looking at the spread Sasha prepared.

"Michonne you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and if I went that way I would be hitting on you nonstop so, shut the fuck up!" Sasha laughed as she wedged herself in between Michonne and Andrea on the sofa. "Well I told him I loved him and he said it back."

"Stop lying Sasha!" Michonne was fully awake now. "Tell me everything. For real Andrea did you hear it? Spill the tea!" She moved to the coffee table so she could face Sasha.

"First, i met his mother who couldn't stop hugging me and she was damn near in tears saying that Daryl was in love with me. And for some reason I just saw him.. I mean I saw him, saw him. And I knew she was right. I was so scared, petrified scared, like shit your pants scared. But when we got ready to leave I was like fuck it, jumped out the car and spilt it." Michonne reached out and took both of her hands. "He was off his bike so fast I don't think I even got it out.."

"He told you to say it again" Andrea interjected

"Really? Ok so I must have and then he was in front of me telling me he loved me too and he had been waiting 'so' long to tell me." Sasha looked back and forth at her girls. "This is my life now, being in love and loved and I have no idea what to do next."

"You just enjoy the wave honey, you deserve this Sasha." Michonne assured her, kissing her knuckles. "I bet he loved you from the start too, right?" Sasha nodded slowly as a smile crept onto her face. "See and no one is running for the door." Michonne passed out the champagne flutes and raised hers "To happily ever after love."

"To happily ever after love." Sasha and Andrea repeated as their glasses chimed together.

"Your turn!" Michonne and Sasha turned to Andrea..

"Shit!" Andrea groaned falling back into the sofa. She reached out her glass to Michonne. "Filler up and get comfortable."

Shandrea

Andrea wasn't sure what to do once Daryl and Sasha left. She stayed seated at the kitchen island as Shane went and locked the door. when he returned to the kitchen he walked behind her pulling her hair into a high ponytail and then a bun. Shane took her hand leading her Down the hall to his bedroom not stopping as he made his way into the bathroom, Andrea stood there as he turned on the shower and gaged the temperature. When he turned back to her she started to remove her blouse but he shook his head walking over and slowly undressing her without a word.

Andrea glanced down to see if she could see her heart pounding against her skin. It was beating so hard that she felt like it was making her rock back and forth. When Shane's knuckles grazed her skin it felt like she was being burnt with an iron. Looking down she didn't see a visible mark but that didn't ease the burning. Shane stood up watching her as she checked for visible markings, his hand slid up her arm to her shoulder and his thumb stroked up her neck to her chin raising her head to meet his.

His lips descended on hers warm and wet, his lips were plump as they moved across hers forcing her to open up to him. The moan escaped quickly as his tongue slipped between her lips, tasting her. Andrea wanted to taste him back but he pulled away as her tongue tapped the tip of his. Shane lead her into the shower, handing her soap and a towel before he left leaving her alone to finish up.

Andrea entered the bedroom to find Shane standing naked at the foot of the four poster king sized bed. She admired his muscled back, firm ass and athletic legs. It barely registered as he turned to catch her ogling him, until she got the full frontal. God she must have been out of her mind not to remember this. He was jaw dropping, his penis pointing at her could easily be displayed in a porn video. Andrea dared to look up at him only to be struck senseless by the smoky look in his eyes.

Andrea's gazed followed the movement of his arm to find Shane stroking his impressive cock. "Drop the towel Miss Lady." Shane ordered. Andrea obeyed on reflex, still watching as he continued the rhythmic stroking. Shane grinned as she came towards him as if in a trance. Andrea reached out replacing his one hand with both of hers and began to pump his huge cock.

Shane watched her for a few minutes stroking his cock, never taking her eyes off of it. When he lifted her chin and kissed her like he did in the bathroom Andrea's control snapped. Her hand snaked up to hold onto the back of his head as she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. Shane grabbed a hold to her ponytail and pulled her back looking into her eyes.

"My way!" He gritted out before suctioning his mouth to her neck. He bit her not to gently before pulling back again. Shane thrust his hips forward pushing his erection through her fingers still wrapped around him. "I wanna fuck your mouth..." He whispered in her ear... Andrea sunk down to her knees! "Good girl!"

Shane's head fell back as Andrea licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock, groaning loudly. It spurred her on as she sucked him into her mouth, her mouth watering from the width of him. He jerked on reflect causing her to choke slightly and pull back. Determined not to give him the upper hand Andrea went to work, suck and stroking him with her hands. "Goddam girl." Shane grabbed the back of Andrea's head and started pumping into her mouth. Andrea hollowed her mouth and opened her throat to take him as he lost control until she pulled back. She sucked the head of his cock hard while pumping with her hands until he begged her to stop.

Reaching down Shane grabbed both of her upper arms and pulled her to her feet. He spun her around and bent her forward. Widening his stance he plunged deep inside her holding her hips to keep her from falling forward. "Fuck Shane" Andrea cried out. She had nothing to hold onto so she fell forward and grabbed her ankles.

"Oh hell yeah Miss Lady, you ready!" Shane fucked her hard holding her steady, his feet were planted outside of hers. Andrea came hard, spewing out every expletive in the human language. Shane tucked his arm around her waist to keep up upright as he never stopped or slowed his thrusts.

"Oh god, oh my god." Andrea's entire body was shaking as she hung there like a rag doll. She felt the pressure building again immediately and tried to brace herself but it came to fast. "Fucking asshole...Shit" She screamed.

Shane laughed and pulled out of her, picking her up and tossing her onto the bed he bent her knees up to her shoulders and pushed back into her sopping wet pussy. "Damn girl you wetter than the Mississippi."

"Fuck you Shane."

Shane laughed again, "Okay!" He turned serious as he began pounding her into the mattress. He kept his eyes on her as she came a third time, her eyes wild and tearful. "You need a break?"

"No!" Andrea could barely breath, the room was still spinning and he was still buried deep inside of her canal. She felt every inch and vein filling her core. She trembled before cumming again groaning loudly. Shane pulled out slowly to the tip and started shallow thrusts. "Um, oh shit Walsh." He was teasing her using just the tip of his cock, he had let go of one of her legs to light thumb her clit. Andrea didn't think she could survive another orgasm yet but she felt it nonetheless. Shane pulled out completely when he felt her muscles tighten.

Andrea opened her eyes just as his mouth closed in on her pussy. He drank from her well of essence licking his tongue deep and swiping up all that he could gather. Andrea's legs closed on his head as her orgasm dropped on her like a bomb. Shane only pulled in closer and sucked her clit into his mouth. He was sucking and nipping at it, Andrea's hips were off the bed, her hands on his shoulders trying to push him away but he had her in a vise grip. Andrea knew she was not going to win this battle as she nearly lost consciousness from what felt like and endless string of orgasms.

The sun had moved across the sky when Andrea opened her eyes. It was still light outside but she had no idea how long she was out. Walsh was asleep next to her, laying on his back head turned facing her. Andrea took a moment to look at him. He was handsome in a rugged way, his nose looking like it was broken and not set right. Sasha could fix that she thought, but no that might take away what makes him who he is. His eyelashes rested against his cheeks were long and full and his lips..Andrea licked hers.. His lips her lush, suckable.

Andrea leaned over and kissed him before she could stop herself. Sucking his full bottom lip and tasting it with her tongue. He moved so quickly she didn't have a chance to pull back. His arms snaked around her dragging her on top of him.

"You trying to take advantage of me Miss Lady?"

"I was but you were faking sleep."

"No I wasn't, I'm just a light sleeper." He defended as his lips explored her neck. "You ready for me again or do you wanna get something to eat.

"Eat please, I need all the energy I could get." Andrea laughed.

Shane made the best vegi burger Andrea had ever tasted with sweet potato fries and fresh squeezed lemonade. She was bending forward to put her plate in the sink when she felt him behind her. She was fully exposed having only put on his t-shirt and nothing else.

Shane proceeded to fuck her against the counter, on the kitchen floor, against the wall, a chair at the table, the hallway and back to his bedroom where he straddled her and fucked her mouth until she choked and had a coughing fit, which he seemed to find hilarious.

"What the fuck Walsh?" She coughed out.

"I was checking you gag reflex." Shane laughed "Come on you can ride." He pulled her on top and Andrea forgot she was just mad.

The next time she woke up it was completely dark and Shane was in the shower getting ready for his shift.

Michonne's mouth hung open as Andrea finished retelling her very adventurous shenanigans with Shane. Her eyes drifted over to Sasha who looked equally stunned and back to Andrea. "Sooo?" Michonne wasn't sure what she was asking.

"I don't know... I... I don't know." Andrea was looking just as shocked as Michonne and Sasha. "And then in the shower he did the whole imprinting shit. Just slipped right into me and stared. Barely moving, just watching me. Fucking hypnotic! If it wasn't so fucking delicious I would swear it was some form of voodoo."

"Fucking sorcery." Sasha agreed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michonne heard the ringing and thought it was all in her dream. Maybe Rick was calling to let her know he was here. No, that's not her ringtone. Maybe it was an alarm tone she put on and she needs to get up for work. Nope its Sunday.

"Shit!" Michonne jumped falling off of the narrow couch to the hard floor. A foot landed on her shoulder and she threw it off immediately looking over at Andrea's sleeping form laying half on and half off the couch herself. Sasha was in the recliner sleeping in a fetal position with the offending tones coming from her phone lying on the floor.

Michonne crawled over and answered the phone ready to bite off the head of the caller. "What the hell Daryl?"

"Who is this?" Daryl bit back.

"Chonne!"

"Chonne, why the hell are none of y'all answering your godamn phones?" He was near yelling and Michonne pulled the phone slightly away from her ear looking at the screen.

"Because sleeping people don't answer phones." She yelled back into the phone without placing it to her ear.

"Its two in the afternoon Chonne. Rick has been trying to call you, Sasha ain't answered since last night. Now Rick is on his way probably breaking every speeding law known to man. Please call him and put my girl on the damn phone."

Michonne tossed the phone at Sasha hitting her in the nose.

"What the fuck?" Sasha jumped up in shock and looked at Michonne. "Bitch is you crazy?"

"Your boy is on the phone so shut the hell up since you didn't answer it yourself." Michonne ran up the stairs in search of her phone finding it still on the nightstand with several missed calls and text messages from Rick. She dialed without reading the texts or listening to the voicemails.

"Michonne?" Rick answered on the first ring.

"Sorry we fell asleep on the couch and my phone was upstairs. Are you almost here?" She was in the bathroom starting the shower worried about how much time she had before he arrived.

"I'm about twenty miles out. I was concerned and now Daryl is in a panic too." He checked his speed and slowed a bit. He didn't know what he would do if he got there and something bad had happened. Daryl was already about to get on his bike and head in the direction of Atlanta if Michonne hadn't answered the phone.

"I am so sorry Rick really. The girls got in at three and we were up past seven this morning."

She was undressing to get into the shower and heard the elevator. "Hold on Rick. Are you guys leaving?" She yelled down.

"Yes" Andrea called up. "Call you later!"

"OK... Rick"

"I'm here."

"I am going to jump in the shower so I don't smell like Andrea's feet when you get here. Security will let you into the parking garage and I sent you the elevator code."

"Alright Minx, see you in a few."

***************************************** 4Love

Michonne was in the kitchen when she heard the elevator chime. She sucked her lips in her mouth and rounded the corner seeing Rick put his bag down. Rick was wearing an old pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and a King's Counnty Sheriff's Department t-shirt. He smiled when he saw her taking two giant steps to gather her into his arms.

"Hi beautiful" He exclaimed just before capturing her lips with his. He kissed her slow, savoring the taste of her lips and tongue with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands found their way to her backside, pulling her closer. Pulling away he looked down at her, eyes still closed mouth slightly open. Rick sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and held it there, licking his tongue back and forth until she moaned and copied the action with his top lip.

Rick pushed he back by her hips staring intently with a look that could stop the earth from spinning. Michonne's breath caught as her eyes took him in. She knew he was thinking the same thing as she. "Skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom.

"We have a reservation in an hour and a half. I want that date." Rick's accent made that sound as sexy as shit and Michonne felt weak at the knees. "just not half as bad as I want you right now." Rick finished as his hand went to adjust his crotch, Michonne's eyes followed that action. "Tell me what you want Minx."

"Rick" She groaned "Don't give me choices."

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side and waiting for her answer.

"I want to get dressed up and go out with you and I want to pull you down to the floor and ride you till we both pass out." Rick didn't respond but his eyes were mere slits as his fingers twitched against his thigh. Michonne didn't miss any of this as her eyes never stopped roving over him. "Oh god, lets go out." Michonne turned and headed for the stairs. She pointed back at RIck "You use the guest room over there."

"You don't trust me Minx?"

"I don't trust my damn self Rick... GO!"

It took Michonne less time to get ready as she had already showered, so she was standing by the wall of windows watching the sunset when rick emerged from the guest room. He stood there for several minutes watching her profile. She was drinking a glass of wine and her movements were poetic as she sipped from the glass. Rick watched her throat as she swallowed and the rise and fall of her breast as she breathed, her foot encased in six inch red GiuseppeZanotti heels tapped slightly against the windows frame to the beat of Audra Day's 'Cheers to the Fall'. She was a sight and Rick couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

She was wearing an off white lace dress that clipped at her neck leaving her cleavage and back out. Her skin glowed from the dim light in the room and the moon from outside the window. The dress has a high waist and full skirt that dropped to mid thigh leaving her legs exposed. Whatever cream or lotion she wore glimmered against the darkness of her tone. Rick wanted to touch her everywhere, taking his time to savor the feeling of her skin with his finger, lips and tongue.

Her hair was pulled up and situated to mimic a Mohawk style exposing her long slender neck. She wore small gold hoop earrings with a diamond dangling from each, which flashed whenever she moved her head a certain way.

Michonne felt him when he entered the room, she closed her eyes and took a drink waiting to see what he would do. When he simply stood there staring she turned her head slowly to acknowledge his presence. "Shit, it took forty-five minutes to get all dress up and we ain't even gonna make it to this club" She whispered, quoting Beyoncé as she looked him up and down. Rick was wearing black dress pants and a powder blue button down shirt which made his eyes appear brighter, it had the top two buttons open. His hair was slicked back and he was clean shaven.

Michonne's finger was tapping against the glass as she watched him walk towards her with that bow legged swagger of his. Her eyes traveled down the length of him and back up finally coming back to his face and locking with his azure orbs. His knuckles skimmed her cheek but he purposely didn't touch her. That would cost them their reservation and they both knew it.

"Ready?" He asked in a whisper.

"I am!" Michonne replied carefully, heart racing, mouth drying out. Rick waved for her to proceed as he called for an Uber with his phone. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and followed her into the elevator trying not to fixate and the sway of her hips and her ass making his dick hard. Standing beside her in the elevator, Rick reached out taking her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You are absolutely stunning!" He smiled at her.

"Thank you Rick, You look amazing. I've never seen your face like that. You've always had a just a hint of a five o'clock shadow."

"I was trying to impress a girl." He grinned "How am I doing?"

"Great! You are doing great Captain." She replied with a wide smile of her own trying her best not to swoon.

Rick took Michonne to Restaurant Eugene on Peachtree Street. When she stepped out of the Uber her face lit up. "I've been wanting to come here. How did you know about this place?" Her excitement was contagious as she took Rick's hand. They strode up to the entrance waiting to give their names to the maitre d.

"A certain doctor I know gave me some options." Rick smirked

"I'm warning you now, Sasha has expensive tastes." Michonne said with her eyebrow cocked at him.

"Its all about first impressions Minx, cost is not a factor." Rick gave his name to the maitre d who ushered them to their table. The place was at capacity and everything smelled and looked good. Michonne felt her stomach growl at the thought of what was to come.

They were lucky to get a booth so they wouldn't have to sit opposite each other. Michonne slid in leaving enough room for Rick to sit next to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful smiling face. He chuckled to himself as she wrapped her arm around his as soon as he was seated and bounced up and down. There was space for three other people at the table with her sitting so close. Rick rested his hand on her knee leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Every man in here is jealous of me right now. You are the most beautiful woman here." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth before righting himself in his seat. Picking up the menu, he angled it so that Michonne could view it as well.

Michonne stared at his profile chuckling at the smirk he was wearing. This was going to be a long wet night if he kept up the antics he was engaged in. The touches, whispers, looks and the kisses were all intended to drive her crazy and he wasn't even trying to hide it. 'We should have stayed in my condo and fucked all night' Michonne thought with a slight shake of her head.

Michonne ordered trout paired with a white wine while Rick opted for beef and a local brewed ale. Rick's hand caught the back of Michonne's left knee pulling it over her right leg which gave him access to her outer thigh. His hand rubbed up her leg from her knee and circled underneath to give her a good squeeze. Looking over at him, Rick's eyes rested on her cleavage watching the rise and fall of her ample bosom.

"Rick" She cautioned as he licked his lips and looked her in the eyes, "Be good!"

Rick chuckled kissing her lips. "I am being good. You are still wearing your underwear." He titled his head looking at her as their dinner arrived and was being set before them.

"Wow, it all looks delicious" Michonne breathed out before cutting into her trout, moaning as she savored the first bite. Rick watched her eyes close and her head did a little shake. She was incredible, everything she did made him want to just sit and watch. "What?" She asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing, just cant take my eyes off of you." Rick fed her a bite of his dinner and watched again as she savored the taste. "You're just to good to be true." He sang. Michonne raised an eyebrow and leaned away to get a good look at him causing Rick to laugh out loud.

"Mmm, I could probably eat both plates. You better eat." They enjoyed their meal, sharing bites off each other's plates. Rick had the last of his beef on the fork and Michonne was eying it. He leaned into her laughing as she leaned in towards the fork. "What do you have to trade for this?" He asked.

Michonne looked around with a wide smile before licking her lips seductively and puckered. Rick moaned leaning in to take his prize, the beef forgotten for the moment as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and bit it gently. Michonne moaned as her hand instinctively came up to cup his face.

Rick pulled away reluctantly not taking his eyes from her beautiful face, eyes half closed and lips swollen from all of the stolen kisses he had been taking all during dinner. He could never get enough of her. He fed her the last of their meal brushing the juices from her lips with his thumb.

The waiter came over and cleared the table asking if they wanted desert. Rick looked at Michonne who shook her head vigorously. The thought of eating anything else making her nauseous. Rick settled the check before they left the restaurant.

They were walking down the street and decided to stop at a local piano bar, the place was crowded for a Sunday night. There was one seat available at the bar which Rick helped Michonne onto before placing their order with the bartender. Michonne turned into Rick as he repeated the action from the Restaurant, helping her cross her legs. Michonne squinted her eyes as his hand traveled up her thigh under her skirt. Rick froze looking at her with his brows raised.

"Minx?"

"Thong Captain!" Michonne replied shaking her head. Rick tapped her leg and Michonne uncrossed her legs watching him closely as he stepped between them. The pianist was playing John Legends 'All of Me' and Rick simply stood there staring into Michonne's eyes. There was no guessing at what he was thinking, it was written clearly in his look. Rick wanted to press his throbbing hard-on into her center and hear her moan. He could smell her arousal but this was date night.

"Dance with me." Rick commanded finally breaking the silent staring contest. He took Michonne by the hand and lead her to the nearly empty dance floor pulling her tight into his body and placing a kiss on her forehead. Michonne rested one hand on Rick's chest and the other around his waist under his jacket. She wished she could be skin to skin with him. His hand resting on her lower back and the other at the back of her neck were hot, making her stomach dance in tandem.

They danced through John Legend, Daniel Caesar's 'Best Part' and Micheal Buble's 'Home" before Michonne gave Rick's waist a little squeeze. "Thank you for tonight but I'm ready to go home." She whispered in his ear. Rick immediately took her hand and lead her from the bar, requesting the Uber as he walked.

Michonne kept her eyes on Rick, the entire ride to her condo he was being the perfect gentleman. No touches besides holding her hand, no kisses, he smiled over at her but kept a measured distance. Same thing in the elevator, one hand in his pocket and one hand holding hers. Once in the condo he walked over to the window where she was standing when he came from the guest room. He let go of her hand to remove his jacket rolling up his shirt sleeves. While Michonne tracked his every move with her eyes, she never moved.

When Rick turned and finally met Michonne's eyes, it took everything in her to keep standing. His eyes were deep ocean blue filled with lust and longing. A lock of hair had come loose and was hanging against his forehead. She could make out his chest hairs where the buttons were opened and his forearms were strong and inviting. But the most distraction came from the indentation against his thick sexy thighs. Michonne took a deep breath, in through the nose out through the mouth. When he started towards her she started humming Salt and Peppa 'What a Man.' By the time he slow walked over to her she was breathing like she had just ran a five mile marathon.

Rick stood in front of her like before and looked her up and down several times trying to decide where to start. He focused on the pulse point in her long slender neck bending in to taste her there. His nose pressed into her neck as his inhaled deeply and ran it up to her ear. "So beautiful."

"Rick?"

"Hmm, just be still Minx!" He answered

Michonne let out a long slow moan as his lips brushed feather light across hers. She didn't dare move as his lips grazed her cheeks and down her neck to her collarbone. He licked the apex of her breasts and brought his hands up to brush his thumbs against her nipples. In through the nose, out through the mouth she breathed, swaying into him. Rick caught her by the waist, steadying her before unclipping her dress and letting it fall to her feet.

Michonne moaned deep exhaling as Rick's fingers skimmed her neck and across her collarbone like an artist checking for flaws. Goosebumps popped up where his touch lingered. Her nipples hardened when his fingers grazed against them and Rick palmed the fullness of her breast in his hands squeezing and then pinching and pulling at her nipples. Rick watched closely to Michonne's reactions to everything he did. Her head fell back and lips parted as she exhaled.

"Rick." Michonne breathed again pleading for the torture to end. She felt enflamed and flushed from the feathery touches and Rick's breath against her skin. It was too much to just hold still and not touch him back. She needed to reach out, to hold him, kiss him, taste him just as he did to her.

"You're ok!" He responded walking behind her and pressing his chest into her back. He grazed his finger down her arms placing his lips against her exposed skin. She smelled like vanilla and her own unique scent. It was heady and intoxicating making Rick dizzy. His teeth grazed against the skin of her shoulder as he rocked his hips pressing into her.

"Oh god, I'm not.." Michonne whimpered shaking her head. Her fist balled at her sides as she felt the moisture wet the thin fabric of her thong. Rick took a step back from her and she stepped back to feel him. Rick rubbed his hand down her neck and reached around palming her throat, hissing as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and pressed her ass into his erection. His other hand pressed against her abdomen pulling her in tighter. Michonne circled her hips feeling how hard he was and wanting to spur him along faster.

"Yeah, you're fine." Rick breathed into her ear. "Be a good girl for me Minx." His hand tightened around her throat as the other said down to grab her mound. Rick felt her swallow as she fisted his pant legs. Her juices drenched his finger as he swiped her lower lips. Her legs widened instinctively offering him more access. Rick circled his hips grinding into her ass. "Say 'yes'!"

"Mmm, yes."

Rick stepped back again forcing her to loosen her grip on his pants and stooped down pressing a kiss to each cheek of her ass. His hands wrapped around her ankles massaging gently.

"Are you ok to keep these on," Rick asked fingering the buckles of her six inch heels.

"Yes."

Rick's hands slid up her calves and up the outside of her thighs grasping her thong and pulling them down her legs. He helped out step out of them and reached up rubbing her ass, slapping each cheek and then kneading before pulling her cheeks apart and licking between the crevices. Michonne had nothing to hold on to as her legs nearly gave out. Her hand slapped against the window for support as Rick continued to lick and suck at her ass. His face was buried as his tongue tickled against her pucker.

Michonne was bent slightly at the waist her ass pressing into Rick's face, his tongue was as seep as he could get it into her canal. He was struggling with his belt buckle wanting her to let go before he entered her.

"Shit.. Rick.. Fuck!" Michonne was determined not to fall as she came hard and fast. She was just catching her breath when Rick stood up behind her. The force of his thrust causing her to rock forward, her other hand joining the window. She leaned onto her forearm as Rick pulled out and thrust again with more force and didn't let up until she was cursing like a sailor from the magnitude of her orgasm.

Rick pulled out and stepped away from her to remove his shoes and clothing and watched as she sunk to the hardwood floor rolling over onto her back. Michonne was still wearing her hills and Rick felt himself getting even harder than he thought possible. Once he finished disrobing he knealt down between her open legs and leaned onto his hands to feast on her breast making her moan and grasp his hair. Rick covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately as he slid back inside of her wetness.

"Ssss, shit Rick" Michonne's back arched off of the floor as Rick filled her in width and depth. Rick was taking his time, thrusting and grinding as as he licked and sucked at her neck. Michonne's head rolled from one side to the other as he continued his agonizingly slow fucking of her body and mind. "Fuck Rick, I'm already yours!"

Rick leaned back to peer at her wondering if she was aware of her words. Her fingers gripped his hair tighter as her orgasm was descending quickly. Rick suddenly stopped thrusting and was grinding harder and deeper into her g-spot. Michonne's hands moved from his hair to his back and she was digging her nails into his skin.

Rick pressed his left hand against her throat, his middle finger and thumb gripping her jaw bones and forcing her to cease rocking her head. Michonne opened her eyes to find Rick's hard stare. Sweat was running down his temples and he was blush and baring his teeth. He leaned into her ear and bit down on her lobe. "You're already mine Michonne?"

It was a question, but not really. "Let go!"

Michonne did just that, screaming out her orgasm as Rick tightened his grip on her neck and throat. Rick couldn't hold out any longer as he spilled his seed deep into her.

"Fuck Michonne." Rick balanced on his forearms so as not to crush her into the hard floor and rested his forehead against hers.

**************************************************************** 4Love **************************************************************

"Rick your phone is ringing" Michonne nudged Rick's sleeping form. She was up making sure there was nothing that would interrupt her morning before she could join in on some much needed sleep after being fed and fucked.

"Rick!"

"Who is it?"

Glancing at the blaring device Michonne answered "Lori!"

"Baby mama.."

"Might be an emergency Rick." Michonne chided his nonchalant attitude.

"Doubt it."

Michonne reached over and answer when Lori called again. "Grimes phone!"

"Who is this?" Lori demanded.

"Rick is asleep is this an emergency?" Michonne switched the phone to speaker.

"It doesn't have to be an emergency, I'm his wife." Lori replied.

"Cut the crap Lori we're divorced!" Rick shot back "Is this an emergency?"

"Thought you were asleep and no it's not an immediate emergency I just need to know if you can take Carl to school in the morning."

"Lori" Rick groaned "I told you I would be in Atlanta. I dont know what game you're playing."

"I forgot, I'll get my mother to take him then. Goodnight!" Lori disconnected the call.

"Wow, she seems like a piece of work." Michonne placed Rick's phone back on the nightstand and turned to look at him.

"Not my problem." Rick pulled Michonne down on top of himself "But now that I'm awake I have another problem that needs to be addressed."

"What is that Captain?" Michonne asked grinning.

"You're already mine?" Rick asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Am I?" Michonne replied smiling down at him, not sure what he meant.

"You said it when we were down stairs." Rick replied. When she still looked confused Rick refreshed her memory.

"Oh, um" Michonne stammered not sure how to respond. "It's an inside thing."

Rick flipped them over so that he was on top and slid into her effortlessly. "I'm inside, so explain."

"Godamn it Rick, you play dirty." Michonne groaned out. "We call it imprinting from the movie 'Twilight'... Fuck" Michonne was having a hard time focusing on the conversation as Rick was slowly sliding in and out of her.

"And..." Rick smirked watching her train of thought. Her eyes popped back open looking at him.

"And like now when you are so deep, sss. And I'm so fucking full of you that, oh god Rick! That I um, shit." He was deep thrusting barely pulling half way out.

"Don't cum until you finish" He whispered against her lips.

"Oh fuck, I'm finished, you imprinted on me so I'm yours... I'm finished" Michonne squeezed her thighs around Rick's hips and arched her back waiting for Rick.

"I'm your too, cum with me." His lips dropped to hers swallowing her screams as they came together.


	7. Chapter 7

Michonne woke up feeling like she was buried under a ton of rocks. Rick's hard body was pressed into her back with his arm across her waist and his legs forcing hers to bend. His big spoon was suffocating and heavy. Michonne took a deep breath and tried to lift Rick's arm.

"Stop!" Rick snapped. Michonne turned her head towards him, eyebrows down. 'Seriously?' she thought. She still couldn't see his face so she turned her body slightly trying to maneuver on to her back. Michonne heard Rick sigh loudly and froze. when he resumed his heavy breathing she inched over a little more until she was laying on her back.

Taking a deep breath, Michonne realized this position was worse. Now she was on her back but her leg was bent at a 90 degree angle across Rick's thigh. She lay there staring at the ceiling, wondering if she could move his leg from wedged against her ass. Looking over at him sleeping peacefully, Michonne couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on her face.

'He's sleeping like I was the one who fucked him all night'

Michonne thought.

She could hardly remember what time it was when he got up to go to the bathroom. But she remember vividly his positioning her for entry. She had turned over onto her stomach when he got out of bed. Rick got back into bed and smoothed his hand down the length of her back to her ass before turning Michonne on her side. She thought he just wanted to spoon until she felt the wetness of his open mouth kiss on her shoulder and his hand wrapped around to give her breast a squeeze.

She knew he was waiting for queues so she bit her lip to keep from moaning. But of course her treacherous body betrayed her once again. Rick pinched her nipple, it's bud hardening immediately. He moved in closer allowing her to feel his erection and she instinctively pressed into it, he let his hand slide down between her legs feeling her wetness. Michonne couldn't stop the wanton sounds that came from her as Rick's expert touch brought her to nirvana. When he had her dripping wet, he pulled her leg up and entered her from behind, pushing in as far as he could before starting a slow grind.

The only sound was their heavy breathing and soft moans. Michonne was accustomed to hearing Rick's voice during sex. "Rick." she half moaned, half whispered. Rick never said a word, which was unusual but still just as sexy. "Please" again half moaning and half whisper.

"Please what Minx." Rick finally responded. He bit her earlobe lightly and pressed his finger into her bud. Michonne covered his hand with hers, arching her back as she released another orgasm. Rick pulled his hand from under hers to cover it. He guided her finger to play with her clit as he continued thrusting inside of her. No more words!

"Rick..."

"Yeah baby, I got you!" Rick breathed into her ear. Rick just wanted to feel her, her wetness allowing him to move easily in and out, the way her muscles tightened around him when he pulled out. Michonne made the sweetest music Rick had ever heard. It didn't matter if she was moaning, cursing or calling his name, it was a sound he craved as much as he craved the taste of her skin, her lips, her tongue and her essence. "What do you need?" He asked when he felt her tighten around him. He knew she was close again.

"Talk to me." She gritted out turning her head to look over her shoulder. Instead Rick leaned over and smothered her with his kiss, licking into her mouth and sucking her lips. Michonne clutched the side of the mattress with her free hand as he began fucking her mouth in tandem with his thrusts. Her orgasm came like a volcanic eruption. The pressure in her stomach shooting down through her toes making her contract and break their kiss. Rick watched her implode and followed right after spilling his seed deep inside of her canal. They were both asleep before their breathing returned to normal.

Now here she was bent like a pretzel and wet. Michonne reached between her legs and slipped a finger inside her folds. She looks over at Rick sleeping peacefully. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was heavy, almost a snore. . 'Fuck it' Michonne thought 'two can play this game right?' Turning more towards him Michonne ran her finger down the bridge of his nose to his lips

Nothing! No movement, no sound, nothing. Michonne dipped her fingers deep inside making sure they were completely coated in her juices and sucked them before leaning in and sticking her tongue between Rick's open lips. She watched as his eyes opened and felt his tongue brush against hers. Rick put his arm under her and swung her atop of himself, one hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Rick licked into Michonne's mouth, tasting her before sucking her tongue into his mouth. He was running his hand up and down her back and holding her head still with the other. This is what he wanted since he met her. To be able to take their time with each other with no time constraints.

Michonne pushed away and sat back straddling Rick. Scooting back she found her target and lowered herself onto Rick's hard shaft with a sigh. Rick adjusted beneath her holding onto her hips as he did so. Michonne circled her hips adjusting to his girth, before pulling up to her knees and starting a rhythmic bounce. Rick reached up cupping her breast in his hand and then rubbing down her stomach, reaching his thumb between them to work her clit.

Michonne removed his hand wanting this moment for herself. Looking down at him with one eyebrow quirked she sucked his thumb into her mouth. Rick never said a word. He half smiled, never taking his eyes from hers. His beautiful minx had woken him up to fuck him and he was willing to lay back and enjoy the ride. At least for the moment.

It took only a few minutes for Rick to get impatient with Michonne's pace before he grasped hold of her hip and started pressing up into her. Michonne tried to push his hands away but he had a strong grip.

"Stop, Rick" Michonne breathed, still struggling to loosen his grip. Rick release her and let her resume her slow grind before leaning up sucking her bottom lip and rolling them so that he was on top.

"Really?" Michonne asks incredulously!

"Yeah, really!" Rick drawled out placing his hands under Michonne's knees and pushed her legs into her chest. Michonne grabbed hold to his forearms, apparently Rick didn't like being on the receiving end of being awoken for sex, Michonne thought. As pissed off as she was Michonne was also giddy with anticipation. Rick didn't disappoint.

Leaning in to kiss Michonne on the leg "Good morning Minx." Rick's look was almost scary, like a man on a mission. 'fuck' Michonne thought as she raised her hand to give a little waive. Rick smiled as he eased out of her only to thrust back in with the force of a heavyweight champion's right hook.

"FUCK" she yelled arching her back and digging her nails into his arms.

"Mmmhmm, just like that! scream for me baby." Rick was on his knees pounding Michonne into the mattress with every thrust. The way Rick had her folded left her completely open to his assault. Rick adjusted his position, widening his knees he placed one foot on the mattress and pushed in completely watching Michonne closely. He was circling inside her and digging his dick deep. When she pressed her foot into Rick's chest and drug her nails down his forearms Rick grinned.

"There it is..." Rick stated as he started hitting that spot fast and hard. Rick watched her break into a million pieces and knew he was not going to hold out much longer. Her pussy had him in a tight grip and she was singing his favorite song "Oh God Rick!".

Every time he hit that spot Michonne screamed his name and it was like fuel to a fire. She wanted him, she teased him awake and unleashed the beast inside. Michonne wanting to make love to him enough to wake Rick up made him mad for her.

Michonne came so hard her muscles contracted and pushed him out. "Fuck" Rick grabbed his dick and slapped it against her clit several times prolonging Michonne's orgasm, before letting go and squirting his seed onto her stomach.

Rick fell to the side next to Michonne and she quickly jumped up and off of the bed. Rick watched her stomp into the bathroom. "Stomping like that makes your ass jiggle Minx" Michonne stopped to glare at him before slamming the bathroom door. When she emerged Rick was asleep, Michonne slammed several dresser drawers before pulling on a tank top and cutoff jeans. Rick sat up on his elbow watching again as she stomped around the room. "You got somethin' you wanna say?" Rick asks.

"Nope, going to make breakfast" Michonne responded before heading towards the stairs. "Control freak!" She mumbled loud enough for Rick to hear. Rick fell back on the bed with a chuckle until she open the wall and the sun streamed into the room.

"Ah, come on Minx!" Rick covered his face with his arm. But Michonne had already descended the stairs. Rick rolled over and went for the shower.

Rick was rounding the corner to the kitchen when the elevator sounded and Sasha came rushing in.

"Oh hey Rick, I thought y 'all would still be in bed," Sasha quirked an eyebrow at him. "Never mind I forgot who I was talking about. Michonne never sleeps in."

"I can hear you, and that's not true." Michonne yelled from the kitchen.

Sasha spun around to look at Rick "You pissed her off!" Sasha exclaimed in a whisper.

"Apparently" Rick responded heading into the kitchen with Sasha close behind. Rick came and stood behind Michonne as she was finishing up some thick cut maple bacon that smelled like heaven.

Sasha started herself a coffee from Michonne's expresso maker. "Your dad sent bacon and I didn't get any?" Sasha snagged a slice of bacon biting into it.

"No, this was in the freezer." Michonne was busy stirring country potatoes and watching the French toast. She could feel Rick behind her, his eyes boring into her, but she was currently giving him the silent treatment.

"Um ok then." Sasha finished making her coffee trying to avoid looking at either of them. "I'll talk to you later Michy." She gave Michonne a cheek kiss and punched Rick in the arm mouthing 'Fix this shit' before disappearing around the corner. Rick waited for the elevator to sound before addressing Michonne.

"Why are you upset counselor?" Rick asks pinching the bridge of his nose. Michonne shook her head turning the French toast. Rick leaned back against the counter crossing his ankles and his arms across his chest. He was wearing sweat pants and no shirt.

"You don't always have to take over Rick." She responded after a minute.

"Come on Minx, you woke me up, it's not my fault I lost control." Rick defended. "And for the record you seemed to enjoy it."

Michonne turned off the eye and spun around to face him. 'Shit, big mistake' Michonne thought getting the full frontal of His sexiness. "First Captain," Michonne began, she closed her eyes and shook her head to gain control of her wanton-ness thoughts. "You are nothing if not the epitome of control Sir. Second everything you do is meticulously well thought out, you can see your thought process" Michonne was twirling her fingers around her head and Rick was trying not to focus on how her breast were jiggling. "You're wheels turning, making mental notes on how I react to certain things you do. Third," She emphasizes with her fingers "you woke me up several times during the night and I let you have your way with me."

He was smiling, Michonne rolled her eyes "You are a control freak Rick Grimes!" Michonne finished. Rick let his arms fall to his sides as he let his eyes roam her body. She was barefoot in a pair cutoff jeans that were too small, the top button was undone and her ass was hanging out. She had on a tank top and Rick could clearly see how hard her nipples were at the moment.

Rick uncrossed his ankles and widened his stance, placing his hands behind him on the counter he hunched his shoulders. "I won't apologize for what I do with you. I love being in control because I love your reactions. All of your reaction!" Rick emphasized jutting his chin towards her nipples.

Michonne sucked her teeth placing her hands on her hips. She was trying to maintain her resolve to get her point across. "But" Rick held up a hand. "You can have your way with me now, if that's what you want." He lowered his hand to his erection before placing it back on the counter.

Michonne let her eyes travel the length of him, feeling her heart rate go from zero to a hundred. Her eyes lingered on the indentation of his dick through the sweat pants. Turning around she checked the stove before reaching forward and grasping hold of the front of Rick's sweat pants with both hands. She allowed her nails to graze his skin causing his stomach muscled to contract. Michonne licked the corner of her mouth and dared a look at Rick.

His eyes were mere slits as he watched her closely. It was taking every bit of his self control not to take her right there against the stove. Michonne pulled the sweat pants from Rick's hips, stepping in closer to massage his shaft in her hands. She looked into Rick's pretty blue gaze as she sunk down to her knees in front of him. She licked the tip tasting the saltiness of precum and then licks all the way to the base. Michonne sucked the side of Rick's dick while palming it's head.

"Mmm Minx" Rick was curiously watching her every move. This was a first he realized. Michonne had never given him head before. She took almost all of him in her mouth and hummed before pulling back. Licking up the side again she dipped her head and sucked his ball into her mouth, still fisting his dick.

Rick's grip tightened on the edge of the counter when she began sucking the head of his dick and jerking him off simultaneously. He wanted to grab her braids and fuck her mouth but refrained from taking over again. When she sucked him in again swallowing most of his large dick Rick's knees almost buckled. Her pretty plumb lips wrapped around his dick making him even harder.

Michonne pulled his dick away sucking hard at the same time until she reached the tip. "Fuck Minx, again please." Michonne repeated the action, taking him deep down her throat, eliciting a low slow growl from Rick. The next time she did it Rick roared, "Godammit I'm coming Michonne."

Michonne didn't let go but sucked harder and pumped faster. She braced herself as Rick screamed her name cumming into her mouth. She continued pumping until she felt his dick relax in her hands. Rick slowly sank to the floor in front of her. With his eyes closed, he rested his arms across his bent knees and his head against the cabinet door.

Michonne used his knee the give her balance as she stood, turning back to the stove to finish breakfast. Michonne smirked to herself. 'I win!' She thought!

Rick got up slowly pulling his sweat pants back on. "Can I help?" He asks still in shock and awe. As they sit down to eat breakfast Rick is staring again. Michonne looks over questioning. "That was amazing and..." Rick shakes his head "How did I get so lucky finding you?"

Michonne spent the rest of the morning cleaning. She tried several time to get Rick to go back to bed but he insisted on 'helping' which Michonne seriously considered him just being in the way. What normally would have taken an hour took nearly 2 hours just for Michonne to be able to explain to Rick what or how she wanted something done.

Rick quickly found out that Michonne was OCD. She had an attention to detail about everything. Rick ran the vacuum, washed windows, stripped the bed and cleaned the mattress. He was starting to think he should have just gone back to bed. He doesn't remember doing this much cleaning since he moved away from home.

When Michonne came from finishing up in the bathroom, she found Rick laying on the floor. "What are you doing? Are you ok?" Michonne asks looking down at him.

"Too much manual labor" Rick responds trying out different stretching positions. Michonne just stood over him staring.

"That's not going to help Rick." She finally stated "Here raise your legs. Michonne walked around to Rick's raised legs. "Place your hands flat on the ground" When Rick complied Michonne put him through thirty minutes of stretches. Rick was complaining about how unnatural most of the positions felt.

"Stop being a big baby." Michonne admonished him.

"Ok! I feel a hundred times better." Rick was on his feet turning from side to side. Michonne chuckled at him as she moved back into the bathroom.

"Come on, you can return the favor." She started the shower and tested the temperature before putting her lochs up in a bun. Rick was standing just inside the door watching her. "Are you getting in the shower with your sweats on?" Michonne laughed, he was acting real strange since the kitchen incident. Michonne hoped he would snap out of it or she would never give him head again.

Michonne proceeded to pull her shirt over her head staring at Rick, staring at her. Turning around she shimmied out of her too tight shorts and stepped into the shower. Rick stepped in right behind her, spinning her back around to claim her mouth. Rick's kiss was sloppy and hungry. Michonne angled her head so she could get breath in through her nose, wrapping her arms around Rick's neck.

His hand were everywhere, rubbing down her shoulders to her ass and thighs. Rick's lips blazed a trail down her neck to her breast like a man dying of thirst and she was his oasis. "Minx.." 'mmm' Michonne thought, 'there he is' Her entire body responds when he calls her that in a certain tone. She slid her hand from around his neck and rested them on his chest waiting.

Rick watched as the water cascaded down over her shoulders. "You are so beautiful Michonne". Her eyes stayed fixated on his like she was anticipating what he would do or say next. Rick leaned in to kiss her lips. Just a simple kiss but so powerful and emotional. Rick kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek and near her ear while reaching for the soap and loofa. Rick proceeded to wash her, taking time explore her body.

Michonne closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of Rick touch as he washed each of her arms, down to each finger. He washed her back kissing her shoulders and neck as the water flowed over her. He washed each legs and feet before standing and turning her back to his chest to reach around her and wash her breast. His breath on her wet skin driving her mad.

Michonne reached for the loofa and gave Rick the same attention that she received. She put away the loofa and used her hands to wash his hair. Rick leaned back to let the water rinse him hair and Michonne took that moment to let her hands roam freely across his shoulders and down his arms and back up. Her hand smoothed down his chest to his stomach before she moved behind him to trace his back.

The water flowed over her as she pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I have to get ready for work." Michonne said sadly not wanting their time to end.

Rick turned around and pulled her from the water stream. "Hold on to me." Rick instructed. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck. As he lifted her Michonne wrapped her legs around Rick's waist, leaning in for a kiss. Rick braced her against the shower wall, cupping her ass in both hands in positioned himself and pushed inside of her wetness with a grunt.

Rick broke the kiss to look at her. He was wondering how it was possible she felt tighter. He pulled in and out of her slowly watching her eyes flutter closed and her head fall back again the shower wall. She licked her lips and swallowed as her nails dug into his shoulder. She was a work of art. Rick pushed completely in to her and leaned in to capture her lips again. He kissed slow and light wanting to savor the taste of her.

The sensation was too much and Rick could feel the pressure building. "Michonne.." He whispered against her lips pressing himself deep inside her. He needed her to release soon. "Baby cum for me." Michonne moaned.

"Minx!" Her eyes snapped open and she stared into his eyes.

"Cum for me Minx!" Rick ordered again. Michonne head dropped to his shoulder as a series of orgasms flowed from her. "Fuck." Rick whispered releasing inside of her.

4love

Rick and Michonne walked hand in hand to the parking garage. Rick noticed that Michonne had been unnaturally quiet this afternoon. When they reach her Range Rover he moved into her space pressing her against the truck. "What is it Minx?" He demanded.

Michonne looked up at him her eyes searching his. "Trying to figure out how my one night stand got so intense." She smiled reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. "I enjoyed the last twenty-four hours and now I don't want you to go. You spoiled me and I'm greedy. Sooo…"

Smiling, Rick kissed her forehead. "I feel the same way. I will see what I can do this weekend, ok." Michonne rolled her eyes in full pout mode amusing Rick. He tickle her into a fit of laughter until she agreed. "Just think you get to meet Carl."

"I'm looking forward to it. If he is anything like his dad I'm sure I will love him." Michone looked away and back to find Rick staring intently at her. Her heart was hammering in her chest as his arms engulfed her. Rick tilted his head but still didn't say anything. Michonne tilted hers and smirked at him.

"Just like that?" Rick asks his voice dripping sexy southern drawal making Michonne's core ache.

"Yep, now let me go so I can get to work." Michonne tried to turn out of Ricks embrace but he held her still.

"I love you!" He said softly

"I love you too!"


End file.
